Oxidada
by Kyubi1
Summary: Secuela de Lúcido. Asuka, víctima de su propio orgullo, decide pelear contra el ángel Arael en contra de las órdenes de Misato, por lo cual es atacada mentalmente por el ángel. Asuka cae en coma y dormida, tendrá un debate interno sobre su propia vida, que definirá su propia existencia. ¿Podrá sacarle provecho o fallará en el intento? Pasen y lean. ¡Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos sean a mi segundo fanfic de Evangelion, esta es una secuela de mi primer fic: "Lúcido", que espero les guste ya que tal vez les resulte raro el tema a utilizar.**

 **Deben de leer el anterior fic para que entiendan mejor las cosas, pero si quieren pueden leerla sin saber de lo anterior, pero se los dejo a su decisión.**

 **Saludos y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Oxidada.**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Shinji había salido del Mar de Dirac; ahora era un poco más optimista, cocinaba con entusiasmo y feliz, como si fuera una orgullosa ama de casa a la que todos aman, también peleaba menos con Asuka y eran mucho más cercanos el uno con el otro. Eso no significaba que dejaba a sus otros amigos fuera, seguía frecuentando a Toji y Kensuke en la escuela, así como Asuka seguía estando con Hikari. También se había acercado a Rei, él había prometido que ella ya no sería una solitaria como cuando la conoció y ella en verdad lo agradecía, ahora hablaba más.

Shinji se había unido a sus dos compañeras piloto, por lo cual ahora hacía competencias sanas con Asuka sobre ganar en las pruebas de sincronización, incluso con Rei, eso los hacía algo así como un equipo. Y menciono el "algo así" porque había fallas por parte de Asuka por su orgullo. Y esto llegó hasta el final con la llegada de Arael, otro ángel más que tendrían que enfrentar.

Arael estaba en la órbita de la tierra y el plan era atacarlo en el momento justo, Asuka fue puesta en la retaguardia y eso no le agradó, por lo que atacó aun en contra de órdenes de Misato, la unidad 01 fue a detenerla pero no tuvo éxito, así que ambos fueron víctimas del ataque mental del ángel.

Reviviendo anécdotas oscuras, pesadas y tristes de los dos, terminaron perdiendo el control de su nivel de sincronización y de sus unidades.

— ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me hagas recordar esto!—. Gritaba Asuka desde su cabina. — ¡Es tan doloroso!

—"Asuka"—. Shinji también se vio afectado al recordar el abandono de su padre a temprana edad, eso no le afectó tanto, solo le nublaba la vista, lo que sí le afectó fue recordar la pelea que tuvo en el Mar de Dirac, dentro de su mente con su otro yo. Las palabras de ese ser en verdad le habían hecho daño y gritó para callarlas.

El EVA 01 se arrodilló, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras que el de Asuka estaba de pie, pero agarrándose de la cabeza y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras gritaba e intentaba callarse sin resultados. Habían tirado sus armas y ella estaba perdiendo el control.

—"Ya veo, el ángel nos atacó pero… ya pasé por esto una vez, es doloroso recordar y revivir todo eso. Pero no se compara con el dolor que sentiré si no ayudo a nadie ahora"—. Shinji abrió los ojos, aun teniendo migraña y recuerdos de esa pelea, dispuesto a ayudar a Asuka como fuera. Se puso de pie de forma lenta.

— ¿¡Estás bien, Shinji-kun?!—. Preguntó Misato por el comunicador con suma preocupación.

—No del todo—. Respondió con dolor. —Asuka, ¿cómo está ella?—. No importaba el dolor, Asuka era mucho más importante para él que él mismo.

—Tú nivel de sincronización está subiendo poco a poco, pero el de Asuka está decreciendo cada vez más, y rápido. ¡Ayúdala, Shinji! Perderá el control de su EVA.

Por fin de pie, fue a ayudarla y lo que se le ocurrió para detenerla fue abrazarla por la espalda y le pidió que se calmara; él gritó pero eso estaba lejos de alcanzar los oídos de Asuka, ella estaba fuera de este mundo, recordando cómo su madre no le hacía caso por una muñeca que había suplantado su lugar.

Para cuando el EVA 02 fue controlado, Asuka estaba en estado de coma. Shinji y Misato lloraron amargamente e incluso Rei estuvo a punto de llorar, no se había acercado tanto a su compañera alemana pero lo poco que tenía con ella era valioso, y es por eso que le dolía tanto en su corazón, era algo terrible y desalentador verla en coma.

Shinji quiso huir, como antes lo hacía, de imaginarse todo el dolor que Asuka sufrió en todo el tiempo que transcurrió para dejarla en una cama y conectada a aparatos que no asegurarían su despertar pero sí su conservación.

—"¡Maldición! Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, la habría detenido y yo sería el único en sufrir"—. Shinji apretaba los puños al verla acostada en la cama. Él fue el único que pudo quedarse ahí, Misato estaba demasiado destrozada como para soportar verla así y Rei tampoco aguantó mucho y no quería que la vieran llorar, también por órdenes del comandante, ella tuvo que irse y dejó solo a Shinji. Eso no le importaba al muchacho, él la iba a acompañar hasta que ella despertara.

—Asuka… lo siento, si tan solo hubiera—. Shinji estuvo a punto de gritar pero se calló. No era correcto en un lugar como este. —No quiero gritar aquí, pero yo debí de haber hecho algo más. Sé que aún me escuchas y quiero que sepas que… aquí estaré cuando despiertes. No te dejaré sola.

* * *

Asuka no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía Shinji, estaba volviendo a revivir sus anécdotas más oscuras y profundas, las repetía una y otra vez, sin parar. Hasta que se encontró en un espacio oscuro, en posición fetal, llorando y suplicando en voz baja que se detuviera todo. Ya no quería sufrir, quería ver lo que sea, excepto su pasado, pero en ningún momento pensó en despertarse, solo en no sufrir más.

Pero entonces, pasó algo curioso, porque no importa que tan mal te encuentres, el ser humano es una máquina perfecta e intentará responder de cualquier forma posible para ayudarse. Es por eso que, cuando ella abrió los ojos, estaba ahora en una pradera. Lo extraño es que estaba nevando, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve con algo de pasto que sobresalía de ella y con neblina, mientras caía nieve del cielo. Ella seguía con el plug suit y no entendía cómo había llegado ahí. El frío hizo presencia y ella decidió levantarse, cayéndose en el proceso pues sus piernas estaban entumecidas.

— ¿Tanto tiempo he estado así?—. Asuka preguntó a la nada y volvió a levantarse. Su cuerpo demandaba algo de calor y sus lágrimas también eran frías. Se sintió un poco aliviada, ya no sentía más dolor pero estaba gélida.

Empezó a andar hacia lo que parecía, a lo lejos, una montaña con forma del peón de un ajedrez. Se abrazó a sí misma para calentarse y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún otro ser vivo ahí más que ella, a pesar de que las praderas son hermosas y cálidas, esta era gélida y de cierta forma, oscura. Al parecer la vida se había ido de ahí, por lo menos la vegetación seguía soportando el frío pero si esto seguía, no quedarían rastros.

Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró a un hombre frente a una fogata, vestía una chamarra gris para calentarse y botas para la nieve, además de guantes y un gorro. Pero ella lo quedó viendo a cierta distancia y él giró a verla, ella lo reconoció y corrió hacia él con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Kaji! ¡Eres tú!

— ¿Asuka?—. Ella saltó hacia él para abrazarlo y obtener un poco de calor, el hombre joven la abrazó también. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Kaji, yo… creí que estaba sola, ¡me alegro tanto de verte!

— ¿Sola? Asuka… Misato y Shinji están contigo, además de la primera elegida—. Ella se separó un poco de Kaji, él le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. —No hay razón para que te sientas sola.

Asuka no dijo nada y Kaji dejó que ella se sentara. Ella no se percató que Kaji llevaba una mochila, él se la quitó y la abrió para mostrar una chamarra como la que él tenía.

— ¿No sientes frío con el plug suit?

—Sí.

—Está húmedo por tus lágrimas, deberías quitártelo y ponerte esto.

—Gracias, Kaji.

Ella tomó las ropas y fue detrás de un árbol pero no pudo quitarse el plug suit, lo intentó de muchas formas incluso con los dientes pero no podía destruirlo. Ella fue corriendo con Kaji.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡No puedo quitármelo! No sé qué es lo que pasa, esta cosa no es tan resistente—. Kaji sacó un cuchillo de la mochila pero no pudo perforar el plug suit. — ¡No puede ser! Voy a enfermarme si no me lo quito.

—Al parecer se oxidó.

— ¿Qué?—. Dijo alarmada y sorprendida.

—Eso es lo único que puedo decir, se ha pegado a tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, tengo una solución.

Kaji le puso la chamarra encima a Asuka y los dos caminaron hacia la montaña. Kaji le contó a Asuka sobre la montaña, al parecer era un templo sagrado en el que había ido en una de sus misiones secretas de espionaje, Asuka escuchaba todo con atención y estaba feliz de poder estar cerca de él, en medio de ese lugar desolado y solitario. El templo era todo un viaje fantástico, era mágico, eso le contaba Kaji con emoción.

—Es sagrado y este templo es muy difícil de cruzar, a ti te gustan los retos y creo que ahí podrás quitarte el plug suit.

—Eso no tiene sentido, pero si tú lo dices, confiaré en ti.

—Al parecer hasta aquí llego.

— ¿¡Por qué?!—. Kaji le señaló al frente, donde había una insignia que decía: "Bienvenido, este lugar es solo tuyo y como es solo tuyo, solo debes de entrar". La puerta de entrada, totalmente de madera, se encontraba cerrada y ella se aferró a Kaji con temor, no quería entrar ahí sola. — ¿Qué importa ese grabado? Acompáñame, Kaji.

—No puedo. Debes de hacer esto sola, si voy contigo, nunca te quitarás el plug suit, ese lugar tiene sus reglas y debes de seguirlas.

— ¿No es malo?

—No, tómalo con calma, estoy seguro que lo vas a lograr. Cuando subas a la cima de la montaña, serás libre—. Kaji se arrodilló y la tomó de los hombros. —Creo en ti, así como Misato y Shinji creen en ti. Tú puedes.

—Bueno—. Ella hizo una leve sonrisa, esas palabras habían sido encantadoras, sabía que Kaji era un profesional para ligar pero también era un buen hombre, y esas palabras en verdad le encantaron. —Por lo menos podrías darme el cuchillo, no sé lo que pueda pasar ahí dentro.

—No te preocupes, yo ya entré y no hay nada de animales peligrosos, de hecho no hay nada que te pueda lastimar. Te lo aseguro.

Asuka dudó pero si Kaji lo decía, era porque era verdad. Ella alzó su orgullo de nuevo y respondió de forma positiva y aseguró subir a la cima ya sin el plug suit. Ella no sabía la razón de porque debía de quitarse el plug suit, ¿había algo malo en eso? Ella tenía leves sentimientos de que debía quitárselo, lo sentía pesado y le molestaba, algo raro, ella tenía mucho tiempo usándolo y le gustaba usarlo para pilotear el EVA. Estando frente a la puerta, dio la vista atrás para ver que Kaji ya no estaba ahí, la había dejado sola pero así es como debería de llegar a la cima de la montaña para ser libre.

Regresó la vista al frente y abrió las puertas, dentro había oscuridad iluminada por la tenue luz de antorchas y unas escaleras de piedra para subir. El tramo era largo pero ella era Asuka Langley Soryu, no había forma de que abandonara, por lo que subió por las escaleras. Técnicamente estaba descalza, pues el plug suit era muy delgado y después de muchas escaleras, ya le dolían los pies.

—"No puedo detenerme, debo de seguir, aunque esto sí duele".

Pero no era ni el principio, los siguientes escalones tenían picos de piedra en algunas partes del escalón y cada vez se hacían más reducidos. Ella siguió de forma más lenta y con miedo a pincharse, lo cual no pudo evitar y con sangre saliendo de su planta del pie, así siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a otra puerta.

— ¡Lo hice!—. Ella se secó el sudor frío de su frente al ver la puerta. —De seguro estoy a medio camino, esto es más fácil de lo que pensé—. Al abrir la puerta su sonrisa desapareció. Ella ya estaba en la cima pero no de la montaña que debía subir, al parecer había sido engañada y la montaña estaba todavía muy lejana, pero había un camino empinado con templos, que también se veían a lo lejos, aunque uno de ellos estaba cerca. El camino era todo empedrado y caerse significaría la muerte, ella suspiró y la vista fue desalentadora.

Ella se giró para ver su alrededor y ahí se encontró otra insignia, bufó al leerla: "Es desalentador al principio pero este es el Sendero de la Verdad. Para llegar a la cima de la montaña solo se puede llegar pasando por los tres templos del Sendero de la Verdad".

—Sendero de la Verdad… ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?—. Asuka no tenía muchas opciones, volver sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero cruzar todo el sendero podría ayudarla con el plug suit que, por extraño que parezca, pesaba más mientras ella se mantenía quieta.

Con cansancio y sudor, avanzó hacia adelante con decisión.

Fuera de su mente, Shinji soltó su mano porque la hora de visita había acabado, él no quería dejarla pero tuvo que hacerlo de mala gana. Asuka estaba tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro estaba camino a un viaje, y eso significaba un camino de incertidumbre y angustia, pero a su vez, teniendo la mayor recompensa que tiene todo viaje: conocer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, espero que el anterior capítulo les haya gustado. Lamento la demora pero es que al fin tengo vacaciones.**

 **netokastillo, gracias por tu comentario, tienes toda la razón, este fic se ha basado en el caballero de la armadura oxidada, pero te aclaro que en la divina comedia no, pues no me la he leído, si se parece, debe ser coincidencia porque la verdad es que no me he leído ese libro. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que a todos los demás que leen esta historia también.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Soledad.**

Asuka dormía tranquilamente en una cama del hospital de NERV, completamente fuera de este mundo, debido a su estado mental, ella no sería diferente de una piedra; totalmente ignorante de lo que sucede y sin ningún tipo de reacción y, aun así, estaba viva. Asuka está en paz en su cama, conectada a esos aparatos y con los ojos bien cerrados, puede que los oídos también, ningún ruido impide que ella deje de dormir, que deje sus sueños.

¿Es temporal? Nadie te lo asegura porque nadie lo sabe. La mente de la piloto está inestable, ella no se da cuenta, piensa que está en otro sueño más, como cualquier otro, pero ahora que hasta el clima se ha vuelto en su contra y con ráfagas de viento gélidas, empieza a creer que esto es más que un sueño, que hay algo oculto en todo esto, pero que no lo sabrá hasta que siga avanzando.

Le falta bastante por llegar, sus pies están tan fríos que ya no siente nada, ella gira la vista atrás para ver las marcas de sus pisadas, hay sangre en la nieve, la sangre de la herida de sus pies. Se abraza con todas sus fuerzas y camina con cuidado, pues el camino es dudoso y con las ventiscas acechando, podría caerse y sería el fin del viaje.

—"No creí que esto sería tan difícil… creo que el plug suit pesa más de lo normal… eso es imposible, ¿me estoy volviendo loca?"—. Su cuerpo estaba más débil, Asuka tomó un poco de la nieve y se la llevó a la boca, para obtener un poco de agua. Luego siguió su curso, con pasos dudosos, pero llegó hasta las puertas de madera del primer templo, el del silencio, en la pared había una insignia. —Espero que diga algo bueno esta vez—. Con la mano limpió la nieve y ahí vio una frase muy familiar: "Conócete a ti mismo".

Asuka dio una leve risa, ella había estudiado filosofía en la escuela, después de todo tenía estudios universitarios y por eso se sentía superior y más sabia que los demás, pero… al limpiar más la insignia vio otra parte: "Así podrás continuar". Entró por fin y se encontró con una habitación muy grande, había una chimenea con fuego ardiente y de inmediato fue hacia ella para calentarse, además de eso, había una mesa y en ella había fruta. Se quitó la chamarra para calentarse directamente.

— ¡Al fin! Algo de comer—. Asuka se sintió afortunada y su estómago gruñó por hambre. Tomó una pera y le dio una gran mordida, su sonrisa desapareció después de comprobar el sabor. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta maldita comida? ¿Mi lengua se congeló? ¡No!—. Dio otra mordida, pero el resultado fue el mismo: la fruta no tenía sabor alguno, ni siquiera podía compararlo con el agua, no era la misma sensación.

Ella dejó la fruta ahí y se concentró en la chimenea.

—Puedo seguir después, ahora no importa lo demás.

Acercó las manos al fuego y se calentó un poco, luego se dio cuenta de por qué este templo se le conocía como el templo del silencio, en verdad no había ruido alguno, ni uno solo. Luego miró a todos lados, tampoco había puerta alguna en ningún lado, solo por la que había entrado. ¿Cómo iba a continuar?

— ¿No hay puerta?—. Su estómago volvió a molestar pero la fruta no tenía sabor, pero tenía hambre, tomó la pera de nuevo y la comió por compromiso. Era como comer la nada, solo sentía que caía en su estómago pero de ahí, nada más. Comió una manzana pero no había sabor alguno en su boca, se sintió tan miserable, no había mucha diferencia entre estas frutas y la nieve que había tragado hace unos momentos, a excepción de que esta última estaba fría. —Shinji…

¿Por qué había pensado en el tercer niño? Ella agitó la cabeza, no debía de pensar en eso. Aunque recordó ese día que le preparó un banquete solo porque obtuvo la mejor sincronización de todos, sonrío por eso. Ella siempre despreciaba y no le agradecía a Shinji por hacerle todos los días su desayuno, comida y cena. Vio la manzana en sus manos con cierta tristeza y nostalgia.

—Quisiera comer de nuevo uno de tus platillos. Esto es peor que comer la comida de Misato, esto es… tan vacío.

Luego se quedó en silencio, se quedó así por mucho tiempo y no se sentía para nada en paz, su mente divagó por sus memorias de la comida de su compañero piloto, incluso recordó las horribles comidas de Misato.

—Esto es tan vacío, creo que… esta manzana es igual que esta habitación. No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que encontrar una salida.

Asuka fue a cada rincón de la habitación pero no había nada, intentó buscar algo en la pared que abriera alguna puerta secreta, así estuvo por 20 minutos pero no encontró nada. Asuka golpeó la pared múltiples veces, sabiendo que era inútil querer romper la pared pero completamente desesperada, sus golpes hacían eco en la habitación.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quién sea, déjeme seguir! ¡Me conozco! ¿¡De acuerdo?! ¡Sé quién soy! ¡Asuka Langley Soryu! ¡Maldito sea el que creó este lugar! ¡Idiota!

Asuka quedó de frente a la pared, juntando su frente con la pared y con los puños contra la misma. Terminó arrodillándose. Eso lo hizo recordar su etapa de entrenamiento para pilotear el EVA, era su única meta en ese entonces, se esforzaba pero fallaba y eso la hacía enojar, entonces hacía lo mismo que ahora: golpear o patear lo que sea y maldecir, culpaba a otros de sus debilidades o culpaba a lo que sea. Justo como ahora.

—Solo sé culpar a otros. De seguro no hay nadie más aquí. Y aun así estoy gritándole a la pared.

— _¿¡Por qué siempre te disculpas?! ¡Estoy cansada de eso!_

— _Perdón._

— _¿¡Ves?! Shinji, eres un idiota._

Asuka culpaba a otros o lo que sea de sus problemas y Shinji siempre se disculpaba, como si él siempre fuera el culpable de todo. Ella culpaba y Shinji se disculpaba.

—"Nadie es culpable de mis problemas, yo sola me metí en este lugar, pude decirle no a Kaji"—. En ese momento, Asuka casi se golpea en la cabeza si no fuera por que puso las manos a tiempo, la pared se había abierto con facilidad. Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con otra habitación, con otra chimenea y otras frutas, pero más pequeño. — ¿Lo hice? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Por fin se abrió una puerta!

Se arrastró hasta quedar completamente dentro de la nueva habitación y no alcanzó a ver que la pared volvió a cerrarse detrás de ella. La chica ahora estaba más confiada y feliz por su logro, pero vio que no había puertas, ni siquiera para volver. Asuka fue a golpear otra pared para ver si así se abría, pero no pasó nada.

El silencio sepulcral volvió a hacer aparición, le invadía una sensación extraña al estar así.

—Tranquila, Asuka. Puedo hacer esto, soy la mejor piloto del EVA que existe, no puedo dejar que algo así me asuste, soy Asuka Langley Soryu—. Se animó ella misma con una media sonrisa, poco le duró eso, el silencio parecía absorberla, así que habló un poco más. —Debe haber algo, tal vez fue algo que dije… sí, debe ser eso. —Asuka repitió todo lo que había dicho antes pero ninguna pared se abrió para poder continuar. Ella se decepcionó pero nuevamente habló para no estar en silencio. —Tal vez no funcionen las mismas palabras.

Ella empezó a hablar sobre su vida, especialmente cuando se encontró con Shinji y lo que fue después de eso. Pero nuevamente se quedó en silencio, después de tanto hablar. Se sentó en el piso, observando la pared de color blanca, luego vio su propio cuerpo cubierto por el plug suit. Recordó que, desde que se adentró al mundo de los EVA, ella misma se animaba, hablaba consigo misma para alentarse a seguir, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella, podía entablar conversación fácilmente, no era una antisocial, pero no podía confiar en nadie, entonces… ¿todas sus relaciones sociales eran falsas? No, ella simplemente no quería estar sola, esa idea la aterraba, aun así, hacía todo lo posible para alejar a las personas más cercanas a ella, como Shinji, quien vive con ella.

Y si no había con quién hablar, ella hablaba sola, como ahora.

—Siempre he tenido miedo de estar sola—. Ante sus ojos tristes, la pared se abrió, ella se levantó para seguir con su camino, esta vez, con más ánimos por su progreso. La habitación era más pequeña que antes. —Ahora empiezo a entender.

Asuka fue hacia la chimenea para recibir algo de calor, cuando estiró su mano, vio que había una mancha oscura y morada en el guante del plug suit, ella vio la palma de su mano y se encontró con la misma mancha en casi toda su mano. No entendía la razón pero sí lo sentía más pesado, ella estiró las manos al fuego, pero esta vez ella se aterró. Empezó a sudar, puso más cerca las manos del fuego, pero no sintió nada.

— ¿¡Qué?!—. Exclamó al notar su insensibilidad. Asuka pensó en la posibilidad de que ya se estaba volviendo loca, pero cuando acercó una mano a las llamas y luego la alejó, con fuego en ella, gritó pero antes de apagarlo, se dio cuenta de que no sentía absolutamente nada. — ¿Acaso me estoy muriendo?

Primero fue su sentido del gusto, ¿ahora también el tacto? Asuka apagó el fuego con su otra mano y suspiró al ver que el plug suit estaba intacto, no se había quemado, ¿acaso las llamas no eran reales? Asuka no se sentía segura de nada ni si ese lugar era seguro, a pesar de que Kaji le aseguró que no había nada que pudiera lastimarla, esto le asustaba y la impresionaba, pero había algo raro, algo que la hacía sentirse confundida:

Sentía un vacío, algo le faltaba y no sabía qué era, pero de algo estaba segura: esa mancha tenía algo que ver y otra más, tenía que quitarse el plug suit a como de lugar.

* * *

 **Asuka de verdad es un personaje complicado para escribir, porque ella misma es muy contradictoria, pero creo que todos hemos sido como ella en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Espero que Asuka esté dentro de su personaje en este fic, no sé como lo vean ustedes, yo creo que sí lo está porque así es como la veo yo.  
**

 **Los veo en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo y haré el siguiente de forma rápida. Hoy estoy de buen humor y eso, para los que no me conocen, significa que, tal vez, escriba dos capítulos en un día. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Una cosa más, este fic solo se iba a tratar de Asuka, pero también incluiré a otros personajes como Shinji, que en este capítulo hace aparición. Pero ya lo sabrán cuando lo lean.**

 **Disfruten y saludos.**

* * *

 **Realidad.**

Las unidades 01 y 02 fueron mandadas para derrotar al ángel Arael con sus respectivos rifles, ese había sido el plan previamente establecido por Misato, pero nada salió como se esperaba, Asuka y Shinji perdieron sincronización y fueron atacados mentalmente por el ángel, debido a eso y por órdenes del comandante Ikari, la unidad 00 fue por la lanza de Longinus para usarla para destruir el ángel, lo cual sucedió.

En todo ese tiempo, Shinji parecía estar bien y sumamente preocupado por su compañera alemana, quién quedó fuera de combate a pesar de todo lo que se hizo para ayudar a Asuka, todo fue en vano, a excepción de que ella seguía viva.

Después de llantos de Misato y de Shinji, además de que Rei sintiera algo muy doloroso y fuerte en el pecho, y que le costaba respirar, la hora de visitas se acabó y cada quién fue mandado a su casa.

El trayecto en auto fue en silencio, incluso Misato estaba manejando a velocidades normales, Shinji se mantuvo mirando a la ventana con los ojos rojos por haber llorado hace unos momentos, a pesar de que ahora ya no se deprimía tanto, no podía evitar sentir una gran y pesada culpa en todo su ser y él se repetía en su cabeza:

"¡Yo pude haber hecho algo más!"

El jovencito jamás se había sentido tan culpable en toda su vida, ahora Asuka estaba en coma, en una cama con aparatos conectados a ella, ¿y él? Él no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Cuando los autos pasaban cerca del auto de Misato, Shinji a veces se sobresaltaba, su tutora no se daba cuenta, ella estaba tan herida como él para notarlo. Shinji veía los autos más cerca de lo normal, era algo raro pero eso no le importó, estaba tan triste que no le importaba nada, solo Asuka.

Shinji y Misato llegaron a su departamento, no se dijeron nada, Misato fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Por su parte, Shinji también fue a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta, se arrodilló en el suelo.

—"Lo siento, Asuka. No pude ayudarte… no pude hacer nada"—. Se agarró fuertemente de su cabello. —"Cuando más me necesitabas… yo… ¡yo te fallé!"—. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir. —Subí mi sincronización, aun contra todo pronóstico, después de estar en el Mar de Dirac… yo mejoré… hice lo mejor que pude—. Shinji cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños mientras sus lágrimas ya tocaban el suelo. Su voz se quebró. —Hice todo… todo lo que pude… ¡Pero no cambié nada! Pasó… pasó lo que… no quería que pasará…

— _Nada ha cambiado. Esa confianza es una absurda ilusión. No posees tal virtud—._ Shinji se asustó por eso, recordando esas desgarradoras palabras de su yo interno, al que se enfrentó en el Mar de Dirac. Shinji volteó a todos lados, no estaba en un sueño pero la cabeza le dolía mucho y se estaba mareando. _—Estás solo y lo estarás siempre. Nadie te necesita. Estás solo…_

—"¡Cállate!"—. Shinji dejó de sentir un poco de dolor. Se quitó la ropa y se fue a dar un baño para enfriar su cabeza, pero después de dos minutos en el agua, vio una luz cegadora y luego un cuchillo fue directamente hacia sus ojos, Shinji se fue inmediatamente hacia atrás y se hizo bolita, su enfrentamiento contra su otro yo cuando le cortó los ojos, fue recordado fácilmente, calló él mismo sus gritos, apretando los dientes. —"¿¡Qué me está pasando?!"—. Shinji volvió a abrir los ojos y cuando volvió a ver, había extrañas luces de colores en la pared, volteó a la puerta pero también estaban ahí, de hecho, estaban en donde sea que él miraba. — ¿Él ángel también… me afectó a mí? No puede ser, yo… lo resistí. Debe ser que estoy… muy cansado, sí… debe ser eso.

Shinji siguió viendo las luces mientras se bañaba, cuando finalmente salió, se puso su ropa y se acostó en la oscuridad de su habitación, las luces seguían ahí; ahora hasta tenían forma de serpientes. Shinji hizo lo posible para no pensar en ello, pero fue inútil.

—Asuka… ¿Estarás tú también… sintiendo todo esto? Estás dormida pero… estoy seguro que… estás sufriendo. Te ves tan tranquila, de seguro así me veía yo… mientras estaba en el Mar de Dirac, no lo sé, pero creo que sí. Aun así, dentro de mí… estaba peleando… estaba solo pero… no lo estaba, es difícil de explicar. Asuka… tal vez… si cada quién tiene algo así, espero que tú lo encuentres y… que te ayude—. El joven derramó una lágrima más, pero de ahí, ya no pudo salir más. —Asuka, estoy seguro que te enojarías si me vieras, pero… lo siento mucho, Asuka.

El joven siguió con su depresión y con su culpa, desgarrando cada fibra de su corazón.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía en el departamento de los pilotos y su tutora, Asuka también luchaba contra sus propias preocupaciones. Ahora su plug suit no estaba del mismo color rojo de siempre, estaba cambiando a un color morado oscuro, esto solo en las manos y solo en esa parte, ella era insensible a todo, si ella pudiera tener un espejo a la mano, podría notar que en la parte del cuello también estaba así.

— ¡Maldición! Algo está pasando conmigo, no es momento de descansar, debo de salir de este lugar—. Asuka se levantó de su sitio y fue a pararse en frente de la pared para tratar de abrirla como había hecho con las demás paredes.

Asuka vio sus manos, las apretaba con fuerza pero no sentía nada. Ella no tenía idea de por qué estaba pasando esto, ni que significaba la mancha en sus manos, tampoco había alguien para preguntar sobre esto y ella dudaba que alguien pudiera ayudarla con ello.

—Si tan solo…

Pero ella quedó sin decir nada más, el silencio regresó a reinar el lugar. Llegó a la conclusión de que nadie podría ayudarla porque ella siempre estaba sola. Ella los alejaba por miedo y también porque, según ella, no los necesitaba, ella era… todo, por lo tanto, todos eran inferiores. Cansada de estar parada, se sentó frente a la pared, se quedó así, sin pensar en nada por un rato. Estando en ese silencio sepulcral y casi eterno, ella se sintió… muy inferior. Se sintió como una estúpida y como una inútil.

— ¿Así es como se sienten los demás?

— _¡Eres un idiota!_

— _¡Deja de disculparte de todo!_

La chica piloto no pudo evitar pensar en Shinji. Ella siempre lo trataba mal, le decía todos sus errores y lo regañaba hasta el cansancio, también lo insultaba todos los días, se había convertido en un hábito, uno malo. Ella no tuvo… ni siquiera en un día tan especial y de pesar para Shinji en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, ella no tuvo… ni un poco de sensibilidad, lo molestó incluso en ese día. Asuka se había comportado, no solo con él, sino con todos como lo hacían sus manos ahora: insensible. Lo peor es que nunca se había dado cuenta. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y cayeron al piso. Por primera vez en su vida, se puso en el lugar de Shinji y lloró, se tapó los ojos con sus dos manos para evitarlo pero no pudo.

—"¿Así es cómo se sentirá Shinji?"

Asuka lloró tanto que sus guantes de plug suit, donde bajaron sus lágrimas, empezaron a caerse en pedazos, hasta que ella misma pudo sentir sus manos fue que las miró y sonrío levemente mientras seguía llorando. Usando ahora sus manos, pudo desgarrar el plug suit de sus brazos, intentó con sus piernas pero no pudo desgarrarlo.

— ¿Fueron mis… lágrimas? ¡Ah!—. Asuka se dio cuenta de que la pared se había abierto pero frente a ella todo estaba oscuro, aun así, decidió entrar con velocidad, causando que chocará con la pared. La habitación se había reducido demasiada esta vez y todo estaba oscuro. — ¿Por qué se volvió tan pequeño?

— **Porque estás más cerca de ti misma.**

— ¡¿Qué?!—. Asuka no podía ver nada pero a su derecha vio unos ojos azules, viéndola a ella, de pronto la luz se encendió y pudo ver a esa persona. Tenía un vestido amarillo, estaba descalza y era exactamente igual a ella, solo que esta Asuka tenía una sonrisa en su cara. — ¿¡Qué está pasando?! ¿¡Me estoy volviendo loca?!

— **Oye, no digas eso…**

—Esto no está pasando, debo calmarme, esto no está pasando—. Asuka siguió repitiéndose eso bastantes veces sin ver a su doble, pero su doble frunció el ceño y se acercó para tomarla del brazo.

— **¡Hazme caso, estoy justo aquí! Idiota.**

— ¡No soy idiota para hablar con una ilusión!

— **¡No soy una ilusión! ¡Soy tu verdadero yo!**

Asuka se quedó callada, pero luego dio una gran carcajada. Su otro yo arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿yo qué? ¿Soy una farsa?

— **No, es complicado.**

— ¡Ja! Si eres yo, pruébalo. Dime algo que nadie sepa—. Su doble sonrío.

— **Bueno, está bien. Aunque es un secreto bien guardado que tienes, pero solo tú lo sabes. ¡Amo a Shinji!—.** Asuka se quedó de piedra al ver como su doble lo dijo hasta con un sonrojo pero con absoluta confianza, no tenía miedo alguno.

— ¿¡Qué?!—. Gritó y su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar. —Yo… Shinji… solo… solo lo aprecio… un poco—. Asuka se sonrojó. Su copia le sonrió.

— **No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo. Aunque realmente me gustaría que se lo dijeras, bueno, ambas. Espero entiendas.**

—Bueno, lo único que entiendo ahora es que estoy loca. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— **Vaya pregunta, pues soy tú, Asuka Langley Soryu—.** Ella dio una leve risa por eso, Asuka se golpeó la cabeza con su palma.

— ¡No puedo llamarte Asuka, ese es mi nombre!

— **Cierto, pero es que ese también es mi nombre, es decir, el nuestro. Sé que esto es complicado pero… está bien. Si no puedo llamarme Asuka… me llamaré Kotori.**

— ¿Y por qué?

— **Porque quiero.**

Kotori sonrío de nuevo, Asuka suspiró y se dejó caer en el piso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué nunca te había oído hablar?

— **No lo sé, creo que es porque nunca te callas. Si lo hicieras, podrías escuchar a todos los que te rodean—.** Asuka le dio una mirada asesina, su otro yo dio una risa nerviosa. **—Lo siento, solo digo lo que pienso. Tú te metiste en este lugar y ahora debemos salir.**

—No es tan fácil, tengo que pensar mucho para poder abrir una puerta. Además, ya me estoy cansando.

— **Es difícil porque tú lo haces difícil.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que yo tengo la culpa?

— **De cierta manera, sí, es tu culpa. Pero está bien, vamos a salir. Sé lo que vas a decir, está bien, intenta culpar a otros inocentes de tus problemas—.** Asuka recordó que así abrió la primera puerta, al aceptar que ella era la culpable de sus problemas. Se quedó callada y miró al piso, su otro yo hablaba con la verdad pero eso le incomodaba mucho. **—Ahora entiendes un poco más, esa es la realidad.**

Kotori abrazó a Asuka de la nada y ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces?

— **Lo necesitas, ¿aun así haces esa pregunta estúpida? Es un abrazo, tonta—.** Asuka no correspondió pero se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—Eres molesta. Si me sigues diciendo idiota, te voy a echar.

— **Pues que triste porque no me puedes echar.**

Asuka no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, su copia no era nada parecida a ella, en el aspecto sí, pero en la actitud no. Kotori sonrío de nuevo al alejarla de ella y le ofreció su mano.

— **Levántate ya. Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, puedes tomarme la mano, iremos juntas. No te preocupes, no muerdo—.** Le dijo en forma divertida. Asuka pensó que ya estaba rozando la línea de la locura, pero tomó la mano de Kotori, su mano, y de esa manera, aunque no estaba segura si contaba de verdad, no se sentía sola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo prometido es deuda, lectores. Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno para ustedes, XD. Espero les guste y que si quieren dejar un review para decirme su opinión, lo apreciaría mucho.**

 **En este capítulo, Asuka se dará cuenta de una gran verdad.**

* * *

 **Necesidad.**

Asuka tomó la mano de Kotori, en ese momento, la pared se abrió ante sus ojos y pudo ver la luz de la Luna y que ahora el clima estaba más tranquilo. Había mejorado en poco tiempo o eso creía ella, en verdad ya había pasado mucho tiempo para tratarse de un sueño, había sido demasiado pero ella no estaba tan cansada pero sí sedienta y hambrienta, eso era raro, no había hablado tanto como para estar así, pero nuevamente, ella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado en el Templo del Silencio.

Las dos salieron tomadas de la mano, parecían hermanas gemelas. Asuka tomó la nieve del piso y se la tragó. Kotori la dejó ahí y caminó un poco más para encontrarse, entre la nieve, unas bayas. Las tomó y fue con Asuka.

— **Ten, debes de estar hambrienta. Pasaste mucho tiempo ahí.**

—No entiendo porque tengo tanta hambre, no estuve tanto tiempo, creo que fueron unas horas.

— **Créeme, fue mucho más que eso.**

La Alemana no podía creer en eso, si hubiera sido tanto tiempo, ella habría tomado una siesta o varias, pero no durmió ni un poco aunque sí estaba cansada. Kotori le dijo que no podían perder más tiempo, no le dijo la razón, pero la jaló con ella y corrieron hacia el segundo templo. Asuka sintió las piernas entumecidas, lo que causó que tropezara y se cayera, se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra. Se levantó enojada contra su copia.

—Maldición, ¿¡por qué diablos tienes tanta prisa?! ¡Pude haberme caído!—. De la frente de Asuka bajó sangre y ella se la limpió pero seguía saliendo más. Kotori agachó la cabeza.

— **Lo siento. Pero lo hago por la misma razón por la cual te caíste. El plug suit te está haciendo mucho daño, ¿no lo sientes? Cada vez estás más cansada, ya no puedes correr, te sientes más pesada, ¿verdad?**

—Sí. No entiendo la razón.

— **Te construiste una gran barrera, por eso nunca podía hablarte, por eso no escuchabas a nadie y por eso también no sabías que tenías esta barrera—.** Asuka abrió un poco más los ojos. En cierta forma, ella aceptó un poco lo que dijo Kotori, se estaba haciendo daño ella misma al tener puesto esa cosa, ya no se trataba del plug suit.

— ¿Sabes qué es esta cosa que tengo puesta?

— **Es tu barrera personal, es como una máscara, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Nunca te dabas cuenta, porque era invisible, pero ahora está aquí y la puedes ver. Entre más tiempo la tengas puesta, más daño te hará.**

—Si tú eres yo, ¿por qué no la tienes?

— **Porque no la necesito. Soy libre.**

—No lo entiendo. Yo no necesito esto.

Kotori y Asuka caminaron en silencio hasta el siguiente templo. Al llegar, se encontraron con una puerta de oro, Asuka lo notó por lo bien que brillaba, no era de madera como la anterior. El templo era enorme, no podía creer que fuera tan grande. Aun así, caminó hacia él con decisión, ya estaba cansada de no saber lo que estaba pasando y no quería seguir pensando en ello, solo quería ser libre.

Al acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta encontró otro grabado en ella: "El conocimiento será la única luz que te ilumine".

—Esto será sencillo, tengo estudios universitarios, si me va a preguntar, podré responder fácilmente—. Asuka abrió la puerta con una sonrisa orgullosa, se borró inmediatamente al ver la oscuridad frente suyo. — ¿Y ahora qué?

— **Debe haber una pregunta por ahí—.** Kotori se acercó a una leve luz y con una seña le dijo a Asuka que viniera con ella. Asuka leyó el grabado en la pared: "¿Has confundido la necesidad con el amor?"

—Supongo que tengo que responder eso

— **Exacto.**

—Pues no lo he hecho.

Kotori negó con la cabeza, no hubo ni un pequeño rayo de luz para iluminar el camino a seguir. Esa no era la respuesta correcta. Asuka se sentó frente a la pared del grabado brillante, Kotori hizo lo mismo.

"¿Has confundido la necesidad con el amor?"

¿El amor? Lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo, cuando su madre aún vivía… sintió un apretón en el corazón cuando pensó en su madre, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba sola, era lo que quería, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de eso, ella quería tener a alguien.

Pensó en Kaji, ella había dicho que le amaba, que solo lo quería él para abrazarlo, besarlo y lo que le seguía. ¿Era verdad? ¿O solo un deseo infantil?

— _Asuka, eres una niña._

— _¡No es cierto! ¡Ya no soy una niña, mírame!_

Asuka agachó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que la trataran como una niña, a pesar de que aún lo era. Asuka había tomado medidas desesperadas para que Kaji le mirará, pero no logró nada. Ella quería ser vista por él porque le tenía confianza, pero no le amaba, solo necesitaba que él le amara a ella.

Nunca lo amó de verdad, solo le necesitó. Pero para Kaji, Asuka era una niña solamente, no le iba a hacer caso aunque le rogara.

—"Nunca te amé de verdad, Kaji. Yo solo estaba… jugando a ser tu novia. Si te hubiera amado de verdad, lo hubiera dejado de intentar y me hubiera sentido realmente triste… cuando no me hacías caso, pero no lo estaba, solo me enojaba y lo dejaba pasar"—. Asuka dejó caer su cabeza frente a la pared, su herida volvió a abrirse y sangre cayó al piso, además de que bajó por su cara. —Creí que estaba enamorada… pero me engañé a mí misma. En realidad… no sé lo que es el amor.

Un rayo de luz apareció en lo alto del templo y se filtró a través de una ventana, señalando un punto más avanzado en la habitación. Asuka se sentía cansadísima, no quería moverse, quería seguir ahí.

—Solamente vivo con mentiras.

— **No puedes quedarte ahí. Tenemos que seguir, ¡mira! Iluminaste el camino, podemos seguir—.** Kotori la jaló del brazo pero apenas pudo mover a Asuka. Ella seguía sentada, con la planta de los pies de color morado. **—No puedes rendirte.**

— ¿Para qué seguir? Esto solo me hace sentir mal, quiero descansar… de todo esto. Ya estoy cansada.

— **No puedes hacerlo, tienes que seguir.**

— ¡Cállate!—. Kotori casi pegó un brinco y la miró con miedo. Asuka estaba más enojada que nunca. —No puedo seguir, ¿de acuerdo? Este maldito templo me ganó. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Nadie me necesita! Por eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy sola, ¡porque no valgo nada!—. Asuka se dejó caer en el piso. Kotori se acercó a su rostro ensangrentado. —Déjame sola. Déjame ya.

— **No puedo hacer eso. Soy tú.**

—No puedes ser yo… tú sonríes… y sonríes en serio. No estás mintiendo, no como yo… yo no puedo sonreír en serio. Soy una farsa.

— **Bueno… si eso es lo que crees, entonces será verdad. Nunca has confiado en ti misma, pero no es muy tarde para empezar a hacerlo. Yo creo en ti y si… así lo quieres, me quedaré aquí contigo, hasta que decidas levantarte.**

Asuka se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y apretó los dientes, nuevas lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos azules. Con voz quebrada, ella dijo:

—Déjame aquí, tú eres libre. No tienes por qué estar aquí… conmigo.

— **Ya te dije que no puedo dejarte.**

—Pero… ¿y si pudieras? Sé que te irías… mi madre también me abandonó… no soy necesaria—. Asuka paró de llorar cuando Kotori le agarró la mano.

— **De nuevo te equivocas. No podría dejarte, aun teniendo la oportunidad, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo así.**

— ¿¡Por qué no?! ¡Solo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor!

— **Es porque te necesito y porque te quiero demasiado. No sé lo que es el amor, pero supongo que es… una razón. Es la razón por la cual no puedo dejarte, por eso no puedo abandonarte. Puedes rogarme de rodillas y gritarme todo lo que quieras. Pero no te dejaré.**

Asuka no tuvo palabras para hacer una respuesta, también dejó de llorar. Y luego escuchó una melodía que provenía fuera del templo, pero se oía claramente, conocía esa canción, era Canon in D, del músico Pachelbel.

—"¿Shinji?"—. Pensó en su compañero piloto, sabiendo que solo él escuchaba esa música en su SDAT. Por alguna razón, ella sintió alivio al escuchar eso. Se entretuvo con la canción, hasta que se terminó. Otra empezó, ella no sabía el nombre pero era relajante. Se levantó y se limpió la sangre seca. Ese sonido de guitarra parecía mágico, la canción de Romance (Anónimo) le tranquilizó enormemente.

Asuka dio un paso hacia la luz lejana que recientemente había aparecido, pero se cayó de rodillas porque uno de sus pies tenía esa mancha morada oscura. Asuka maldijo pero hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y volver a caminar. Kotori observó con detenimiento los esfuerzos de Asuka, ahora ella se estaba esforzando de verdad. Durante la canción, se acordó de su país natal: Alemania. Recordó su clase de Historia, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y se acordó de Hitler. Ella reconocía que había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero se acordó de él por una frase de él que leyó una vez en su libro: "Solo se lucha por lo que se ama".

—"Hace un momento dejé de luchar… porque ya no quería hacer nada. Tú me amas, me necesitas pero… sobre todas las cosas, me amas. Yo no… ni siquiera a mí misma"— ¿Cómo voy a entender el amor si no puedo amarme a mí misma?

— **Fácil. Empieza a amarte.**

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?

— **Ya lo has hecho, cuando te levantaste y decidiste seguir. Así como aprendiste a pilotear el EVA.**

—Me tomó mucho tiempo… y ni siquiera soy la mejor—. Dijo al seguir caminando arrastrando su pie con su mano, Kotori le siguió a su lado.

— **Por algo hay que empezar, además, eso no importa. Después de todo, el amor no se puede medir.**

Asuka lloró en silencio esta vez, sus lágrimas cayeron en sus piernas y algunas otras en el piso. Se había dado cuenta de que nunca se amaba de verdad, solo quería agradarle a la gente siendo una persona que no era, todo para que se fijaran en ella y la respetaran, le admiraran y para que le amaran. Solo así podía sentirse viva y que servía para algo, pero estaba equivocada, no necesitaba que la vieran, ni ser el mejor el piloto de EVA, en realidad solo necesitaba amarse, algo que casi nunca hacía. Se preocupaba por su aspecto, pero internamente era un desastre y ella lo dejaba pasar, dejaba que todo siguiera igual. Nunca intentaba cambiar ese hecho. Ella sonrío levemente, la canción había cambiado, ahora era Cello Suite 1 de Johan Sebastian Bach, ella no necesitaba demostrar que era fuerte, ya lo era, no necesitaba demostrar que era la mejor piloto del EVA, ya lo era solo que se equivocaba por sus problemas internos, no necesitaba demostrar nada, solo tenía que hacer lo que quería. El plug suit de sus piernas comenzó a abrirse conforme seguía caminando, la luz entró de todos lados, era una luz extraña, era una luz de arcoíris.

—Gracias, Kotori.

Kotori asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Asuka quién ya casi salía de la gran habitación para continuar con su camino. El plug suit de sus piernas se había hecho pedazos a medida de que ella seguía, ya no sentía pesadas las piernas y era mucho más fácil moverse.

—"Ya no viviré de acuerdo a lo que los demás piensen de mí. No dejare que nadie ni nada me impida vivir… como yo quiera vivir".

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, a pesar de que vean a todos los personajes sufrir, aun no han visto suficiente, créanme, los que hayan leído Lúcido saben de lo que hablo.**

 **Espero que les guste lo que está por venir, ya que esta historia será muy corta comparado con su antecesora, pero intentaré lo que sea para que también tenga 10 capítulos.**

 **Saludos y los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tres capítulos en un día, no lo puedo creer pero les dije que estaba de buen humor, Es por eso que ahora vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.**

 **Espero que les guste, este capítulo es algo reflexivo sobre la vida, espero lo disfruten y que, si quieren, me cuenten que les pareció.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Dualidad.**

El sonido del timbre indicó que era hora de entrar a clases, el maestro entró al salón y empezó a dar clases como cualquier otro día. Esa mañana, en el salón, Kensuke y Toji se saludaron y platicaron un rato, esperaron por Shinji, así como Hikari esperó por Asuka, pero después de que el timbre sonara, se dieron cuenta de que ellos no vendrían.

Tampoco había señales de Rei, ella de por sí faltaba a muchas clases, pero recientemente, había dejado de faltar y había empezado a hablarles a sus compañeros piloto y a los demás.

Hikari no tenía la certeza de los hechos y tampoco dotes detectivescos para saber la razón de por qué sus compañeros no vinieron, aunque podrían aparecer en la segunda hora y ella podría equivocarse, tal vez en verdad no estaba pasando nada.

Kensuke y Toji, pensaron en la misma conclusión: pruebas de sincronización. Pero lo desecharon porque supieron lo que había pasado en la última pelea de su amigo Shinji; tanto él como Asuka habían perdido el control y la unidad 00 se había encargado de todo. Ellos no podían evitar sentirse mal por su amigo y un poco por Asuka, después de todo, ellos junto con Rei se encargaban de proteger a todos de los ángeles, y las cosas terribles que les pasaban iban mucho más del dolor, cansancio y miedo, era más de lo que ellos podrían imaginar.

Ellos no sabrían cómo estaban sus amigos en verdad, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y las razones que ellos daban a este hecho, no podrían estar más equivocadas.

No se les había hecho tarde, pues Shinji ni siquiera pudo dormir, las pesadillas taladraron su cerebro, y Asuka, envuelta en sus sueños, no podía despertar. Rei no había llegado a clases, como otros días, por razones desconocidas para los alumnos. Antes había sido por NERV, pero ahora mismo ella no sabía la razón, se había despertado a mitad de la noche y de ahí no pudo pegar ojo, no pudo dormir bien, era la primera vez que le pasaba.

¿Se sentían mal por la reciente batalla? Mal es quedarse cortos, la depresión los había impactado a todos con gran fuerza, incluso a alguien como Rei, la depresión también hizo aparición en alguien de poca expresión como ella. Misato, como jefa de operaciones, también se sentía igual que ellos o tal vez peor, ella ya había sufrido la pérdida de personas cercanas, Asuka no moría aún pero… no sabía si algún día la volvería a escuchar reír o maldecir lo que sea, Misato no sabía si algún día volvería a entrar por la puerta del departamento, poco le importaba si volvía a meterse en el EVA.

Cuando pensó en eso, maldijo a NERV e incluso a ella misma. Pilotear el EVA era como usar un arma y ser piloto significaba ser un soldado, para proteger y eliminar cualquier amenaza, unos chicos de 14 años no deberían ser soldados, no deberían de tomar las armas e ir a una batalla que tal vez no ganarían. Los niños no deberían ser mandados a la guerra, pero por alguna razón, era eso lo que pasaba ahora. Y ella no podía hacer nada, solo estaba ahí acostada, con latas de cerveza a su lado y con mucha resaca, pero debido a su tristeza, poco le importaba. Sabía mejor que nadie que Shinji no iba ir a la escuela, él tenía solo 14 años, ¿cómo podría sobrellevar esta situación?

—"No puedo dejarlo solo ahora"—. Misato se levantó con cuidado, no había dormido nada y había escuchado ruidos extraños del cuarto de Shinji, también lo había oído llorar, eso le causó más dolor y lágrimas. —"No hice nada, lo siento, Shinji. Estoy muy agotada, no quiero hacer nada"—. Misato salió de su cuarto y vio que Shinji estaba en el sofá. Con el cuerpo cansado, Misato se sentó al lado del jovencito.

—Misato-san… por fin despiertas.

—No dormí nada, Shinji-kun.

—Yo tampoco. Quiero llorar pero ya no me salen las lágrimas. No sé qué hacer—. Shinji tenía los ojos rojos, parecían hinchados y él seguía viendo serpientes de colores y algunas sombras extrañas, además de sentir mareos. —¿Por qué pasa eso, Misato-san?

—Porque has llorado demasiado. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti—. Shinji se dio cuenta de que Misato también estaba destrozada, ella ya no tenía a nadie, igual que él, aunque su padre estaba vivo, ya no era su padre. Su padre también había muerto, pero en vida. La mano de Misato se acercó a él y Shinji la alejó suavemente. —¡Lo siento!—. Luego fue abrazada por Shinji, ella le abrazó con fuerza.

—"¿Por qué, Misato-san? Quiero llorar en tus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que tú lo hagas en los míos, siento que lo necesitas… mucho más que yo. ¿Por qué, Misato-san? ¿Por qué siento que esto es lo que debo hacer? ¿Por qué hay cosas que no se dicen, solo se sienten?"—. Shinji observó a su tutora, ella descansó en su pecho aun jadeando por el llanto, ya no había lágrimas que pudieran salir de sus ojos, pero él sabía que ella estaba llorando. —"¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?"—Misato-san… ¿Por qué ya no puedo llorar más si quiero hacerlo? ¿Por qué siento algo presionando mi corazón si no quiero sentir eso?

Misato no pudo decir nada, pero dejó los jadeos. Ella también se había preguntado eso, ¿por qué era tan difícil estar vivo? Era una vida completa de contradicciones.

—No lo sé. A veces creo… que es el destino.

—Nunca quise pilotear el EVA, mi padre me obligó. Siempre quise dejarlo pero… siempre volvía. Me necesitaban, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de no querer pilotear el EVA. Quiero pilotearlo y a la vez, no quiero hacer nada—. Misato dejó de abrazar a Shinji y miró tristemente hacia otro lado.

—Lamento no tener las respuestas, Shinji-kun. Disculpa a tu tutora que es una inútil—. Dijo con voz quebrada.

—No lo eres, Misato-san. No eres una inútil, eres muy importante para mí. Desde que llegué aquí, no me has abandonado, no puedes hacer mucho y lo entiendo, pero al menos lo que sí has podido hacer… eso lo aprecio y mucho. Gracias.

Shinji se levantó y fue a la cocina, aunque creyó que no podía llorar más, Misato derramó lágrimas por las palabras de Shinji. Le llegaron al corazón y por eso había llorado.

—¿Qué haces?—. Dijo con voz quebrada.

—El desayuno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que siempre hago. Yo tampoco sé las respuestas de mis preguntas, tú tampoco las sabes, pero no puedo solo seguir ahí sin hacer nada, pensando en que las cosas ocurrirán.

— _Las cosas no se hacen solas, Shinji. Si no crees en ti, nada funciona. No puedes esperar a que las cosas sucedan, tienes que hacer algo para que ocurran._

Recordó las palabras de Akira dentro de su mente. Y sonrío levemente. Shinji preparó el desayuno y sirvió dos platos. Misato fue al comedor y los dos empezaron a comer.

—Iré a ver a Asuka. Ella también está sufriendo, como nosotros. No puedo dejarla sola.

—Shinji, ella… está en coma. Ella no escucha nada, está dormida.

—No me importa, no necesita escucharme—. Una leve sonrisa regresó al rostro de Shinji, Misato abrió bien los ojos al ver ese fenómeno. —Porque hay cosas que no se dicen, solo se sienten.

Misato agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

—"Shinji-kun… soy tu tutora, pero soy un fracaso como tal. Debería estar apoyándote, pero no hago nada. Debería ser fuerte, pero no lo soy. Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Soy una inútil"—. Shinji veía más cosas extrañas, el ataque del ángel lo había dañado y él no tenía idea de lo que pasaría hoy al ver todas esas luces y serpientes de colores. Pero aun con todo ese caos visual, se dio cuenta de lo triste que estaba su tutora.

—¿Me acompañas, Misato-san? No quiero ir solo a verla.

Los ojos de Misato volvieron a brillar, esas palabras fueron traducidas en su cerebro como: "Te necesito, Misato. No eres una inútil". Ella afirmó con la cabeza, un poco más animada.

Los humanos son seres dominados por sus sentimientos, son demasiado sensibles al medio y a las demás personas. Se les dio la capacidad de poder sentir muchas cosas y de hacer muchas cosas, también de expresarse, no solo con actos, sino con palabras que todos pudieran entender. Es debido a todo esto descrito que las personas cambian tanto en un corto periodo de tiempo. De la total depresión, Shinji sacó fuerzas de su interior para decidir con total autoridad que no puede seguir sin hacer nada y Misato, con gestos amables de Shinji y con solo una frase, se sintió bien, después de toda la tristeza y culpa que sintió, ahora ya no estaba tan presente, y eso lo hizo Shinji con solo unas palabras.

Los humanos son tan extraños, tan impredecibles, hay personas que cambian con el tiempo, con las personas que conocen, con las experiencias y sobre todo al crecer. Pero para la mayoría de ocasiones, pueden cambiar simplemente con solo unas palabras o acciones. Lo más raro es que nunca cambian por decisión propia, esa cuesta mucho más, se necesita mucho para cambiarse a uno mismo. Shinji sabía eso muy bien, lo había aprendido de la peor manera posible, pero fue necesario.

Shinji no sabe que Asuka, la chica que lo pone nervioso y hace saltar su corazón, está haciendo lo opuesto que dijo Misato; ella está luchando, está escuchándose y dentro de ella no está dormida, ni siquiera puede hacerlo.

Los humanos son interesantes, su humor puede cambiar incluso en un minuto, con una acción insignificante y, a pesar de que todo puede cambiar a alguien, uno mismo no puede cambiarse tan fácilmente.

La vida está llena de contradicciones, de querer y no querer, de sentir y no sentir, de pensar y no pensar, de vivir y de morir, de llorar y reír, de felicidad y tristeza, de amor y odio, y a pesar de los constantes cambios, la vida sigue igual.

* * *

 **Sí, no pasó mucho con Asuka, de hecho, ni siquiera apreció. Necesitaba sacar esta idea de la cabeza, este capítulo lo hice al pensar mucho en el personaje de Asuka porque ella en verdad es muy contradictoria, pero luego reflexioné y me di cuenta de que todos somos así, pero ella se pasa, es demasiado extrema.**

 **Pero bueno, esa es mi conclusión y esa fue la idea central de este capítulo, me pregunto si ustedes piensan igual.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, espero estén bien. He preparado un nuevo capítulo para ustedes y espero les guste. ¿Qué ha pasado con Shinji? ¿Por qué Rei no llegó a la escuela? ¿Qué le espera a Asuka? ¡Todo esto lo sabrán en este capítulo!**

 **Disfruten y saludos.**

* * *

 **Sentimientos.**

La mañana no había sido conveniente, el hecho de no haber dormido nada en la noche y de sentir el calor y ver el sol entrar por la ventana, eso solo le había hecho sentir aun peor. Rei Ayanami no era una persona con ese tipo de problemas, era una persona poco expresiva y ella no estaba muy consciente de ello, pero sí notaba cuando algo le afectaba. La alarma sonó pero no cumplió su deber ya que Rei estaba despierta, ella siguió viendo al techo, con los ojos rojos y sin pensar en nada. Dejó que la alarma sonara por unos minutos más, luego estiró su mano para apagarla.

Su mente divagaba y buscaba la razón de su estado, era algo que no había sentido antes, era algo doloroso y preocupante. Podría compararlo con el zumbido de una mosca en el oído; no lo dejaba en paz. Recordó el día anterior; los rostros de Shinji y de Misato en lágrimas, sus rostros llenos de dolor, eso era todo lo que podía ver en ellos. Todo por su compañera piloto: Asuka.

Ella no lloró.

¿Debió haberlo hecho?

¿Debería hacerlo ahora?

No importaba, las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Había algo extraño en su garganta y fue por eso que se levantó y fue a tomar un vaso de agua, pero eso no le alivió. Vio el refrigerador, pero no tenía hambre. Miró el reloj, ya era tarde para ir a la escuela, desde que Shinji regresó del Mar de Dirac, ella había dejado de faltar a clases y hablaba más con él y un poco con Asuka. Pero ahora su record se vería afectado, no quería ir.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?

A su mente llegó su compañera piloto, ella tenía mal carácter y no era muy amigable, eso se había compuesto de forma lenta desde que Shinji había regresado del Mar de Dirac, pero eso no quería decir que perdonaba todos esos malos tratos, ella siempre había notado que Asuka era muy complicada, incluso llegaba a pensar que ni ella misma se entendía, pero nunca se lo había dicho, ¿quién era ella para decir eso? Rei tampoco entendía lo que significaba su estado actual, parecían ser síntomas de insomnio, pero nuevamente no sabía la razón.

— ¿Estaré enferma?—. Rei no pensó más y se puso su uniforme escolar, iría a NERV para visitar a Ritsuko y probar si estaba enferma o no.

En NERV, de alguna forma, fue atraída hacia el cuarto donde Asuka dormía con esos aparatos conectados a ella, para asegurar su sobrevivencia. Terminó por entrar y vio a Shinji ahí, sentado a un lado de la cama de Asuka, viéndola fijamente.

—Ikari-kun—. Shinji enderezó la espalda y volteó para verla.

—Ayanami, ¿también faltaste a la escuela?

—Sí. No pude dormir ayer—. Shinji vio los ojos rojos de Rei, de por sí lo eran, pero alrededor de su iris también estaba así. El joven hizo una leve sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco pude dormir. No quería ir a la escuela…

— ¿Por qué?—. Le interrumpió de forma directa. Shinji regresó la vista a Asuka, ella dormía tranquilamente, sin expresión en el rostro.

—Porque quería verla. Tenía que ver a Asuka, por eso vine aquí.

Rei tomó asiento a su lado, ella se sentía igual que él pero creyó que estaba enferma, pero todo se debía a Asuka. Ella no entendía eso.

— ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

—Lloré toda la noche y luego ya no pude, incluso ahora me siento mal. Me siento triste… pude haber hecho algo más, pero no pude ayudar a Asuka. Debí de haberla protegido, no pude hacer nada—. Shinji agachó la cabeza mientras agarraba fuertemente la silla, los dolores en la cabeza aumentaron, así como las luces se multiplicaron.

—Ikari-kun… lo intentaste… ¿te esforzaste?

—No fue suficiente.

—Ella… está viva—. Dijo Rei, el jovencito dejó su culpa a un lado para ver a Asuka y dejó de apretar la silla para ver el rostro de la chica alemana. Era verdad, ella seguía con vida, conectada a aparatos, eso no era vivir del todo. —"Asuka no merece esto".

Rei no dijo nada más, Shinji asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón. En ese momento, Asuka arrugó la frente y se giró de un lado a otro, parecía que algo le molestaba o estuviera haciendo un berrinche silencioso.

—Asuka…—. Después de otros movimientos, Asuka se calmó un poco pero estaba cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Shinji sacó su SDAT de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia Asuka.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Es mi SDAT, cuando me siento mal, lo escucho—. Le puso los audífonos a Asuka y empezó con una canción al azar. —Me tranquiliza. Por eso creo… que le servirá a Asuka.

—Ya veo.

—"Aunque… con estas luces y serpientes, no me he sentido del todo bien y no importa cuanto lo escuche, no me siento bien. La cabeza me duele aún más, espero que a Asuka le ayude"—. Shinji quedó mirando fijamente su rostro, esperando mejores condiciones, pero ella seguía igual. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y ella empezó a tranquilizarse, Shinji había esperado pacientemente pero él no se dio cuenta, Rei le observó a él todo ese tiempo y ella sí se percató de que él no paraba de mover su mano, hasta que Shinji se cayó y empezó a rodar sin razón alguna, Rei se asustó por ese comportamiento, Shinji estaba inconsciente pero seguía moviéndose.

— ¡Ikari-kun!—. Ella intentó calmarlo pero Shinji se forcejeó y terminó golpeando a Rei, por lo que ella dejó de intentarlo y esperó a que Shinji se quedará quieto, en cuanto se detuvo, ella fue a buscar a Ritsuko.

* * *

Asuka seguía camino al tercer y último templo, estaba más segura de sí misma y ahora podía correr libremente, podía ver claramente sus largas piernas, ahora solo el torso estaba cubierto por el plug suit, eso le emocionó, estaba más cerca, solo quedaba uno más y podría quitárselo, podría ser libre de su propia barrera.

Asuka había llegado a la conclusión de que todo esto era su mente, por eso todo se trataba de ella, no habían preguntas científicas o de conocimiento general para poder seguir avanzando, todo era sobre sí misma.

Kotori y Asuka llegaron al templo, al último. Asuka estaba extrañada de que el último templo fuera tan pequeño como una casa, de hecho este último templo ni siquiera debería de ser uno, pues tenía la fachada de una casa al estilo japonés.

—Esto es raro.

 **—** **Lo sé. Este lugar es muy raro.**

—Será mejor que entremos—. Las dos caminaron hacia la puerta y ahí encontraron otra insignia, pero esta vez era diferente a las demás, se podía leer: "bienvenida".

Asuka abrió la puerta, a lo lejos se veía una puerta de color blanco, al lado derecho había otra puerta, una de color rojo y era de esas puertas que tenían una pequeña ventana para observar, al lado izquierdo había otra puerta, era de color azul y también tenía una ventanilla.

Asuka no pudo evitar su curiosidad y fue a la puerta roja, intentó abrirla pero no podía. Pateó la puerta pero no funcionó. Maldijo entre dientes pero miró por la ventanilla y abrió mucho sus ojos azules al ver la escena; era la cocina del departamento donde vivía, Shinji y Misato también estaban ahí, estaban comiendo.

—"¿Recuerdos? ¿O es una ilusión?"—. Asuka desechó esas ideas, Shinji y Misato estaban felices, vio una puerta abrirse y de ahí entró ella con ropa casual, sus dos compañeros de departamento fueron a recibirla con un "bienvenida, Asuka" y ella sonreía como ellos. Asuka sonrío y sintió un apretón en el corazón, pero ella estaba contenta, se alejó de ahí y fue a la puerta azul.

Nuevamente intentó abrirla pero no lo logró, estaba cerrada con llave, así que se dedicó a mirar de nuevo. Esta vez no apareció Shinji ni Misato, era ella cuando era niña y el lugar era algún parque de Alemania, en él se vio con su padre y madre. Ellos le tomaban de la mano y simplemente les vio caminar por el parque, la niña tenía una sonrisa que ella misma no había hecho en muchos años, Asuka derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Ese era un momento bello y feliz, sobre todo eso, ella estaba feliz ahí y tan solo con ver esa escena, ella también lo estaba, por eso estaba llorando.

Asuka no pudo acceder a ninguna de las puertas y ella se estaba preguntando eso, ¿por qué no podía entrar?

 **—** **Asuka. No puedes entrar aún.**

— ¿Por qué no? Esta es mi mente, yo debería de poder entrar.

 **—** **Por la misma razón por la cual estás aquí, estoy segura de que sabes qué representa cada cuarto.**

—Sí—. Asuka se secó las lágrimas y fue corriendo hacia la puerta blanca donde Kotori le esperaba, ella no lo había notado de lejos pero ahora sí, había algo escrito en rojo: "prepárate". Asuka tragó saliva pero decidió abrir la puerta. —"Ya estoy lista".

* * *

 **¿Qué representaban el cuarto de la puerta azul y el de la puerta roja? Se los dejó a ustedes sacar sus conclusiones, XD.  
**

 **Espero les haya gustado y que haya sido entretenido, muchas gracias por los reviews y a pesar de que esto está basado en el libro antes mencionado en otros capítulos, hay muchas cosas que saldrán de mi cuenta, no todo pasará igual que como pasó en el libro y por supuesto, todo es aplicado al personaje de Asuka.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, gracias por el review, ¿no te ha llenado del todo? Aquí hay otro capítulo más y espero este les guste más que el anterior.**

 **Saludos y hasta el próximo.**

* * *

 **Valor.**

Asuka había tragado saliva al ver la puerta blanca en frente de ella, la abrió con firmeza y de forma rápida, eso solo por fuera, por dentro estaba un poco asustada y dudosa.

Se encontró con otro pasillo, hasta el fondo le esperaba otra puerta, de color negro, a los lados no había puertas ni cuadros ni nada decorativo, la pared era de color rojo. Asuka se apresuró a continuar hacia la siguiente puerta.

— **Asuka, tengamos cuidado, a partir de aquí ya no será fácil.**

—Lo de antes tampoco fue fácil. No me importa, quiero salir de aquí—. Asuka y Kotori fueron hasta la puerta negra y Asuka la abrió con fuerza, ésta última se le fue al ver la oscuridad de frente, parecía infinita. Asuka entró y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. — ¿Kotori?—. El llamado quedó sin respuesta, Asuka se desesperó un poco pero intentó abrir la puerta por donde había entrado pero no pudo hacer nada, había quedado con llave, justo como las otras. —Kotori…

El dedo índice de Asuka temblaba y ella miraba a todos lados y veía exactamente lo mismo: oscuridad. Ella volvió a sentirse sola, desde que había podido hablar con Kotori, quién en realidad era ella, las cosas habían sido más cómodas, pero ahora ella de repente desaparecía y de nuevo estaba sola, por así decirlo. Caminó lentamente hacia adelante y con la mano al frente, por si chocaba con algo y con la otra mano hecha puño por si había alguien o algo que le hiciera daño, por lo menos podría defenderse.

Asuka caminó por un rato hasta que dio con algo, era algo liso y se extendía mucho más, había llegado a la pared, volteó a la derecha y un poco lejos de ella, vio una tenue luz.

—"¡Al fin un poco de luz!"—. Asuka caminó un poco más de prisa al ver luz en toda esa oscuridad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se encontró con una niña de cabello rojo que sostenía una vela encendida y cubría su cara con su brazo, estaba sentada en posición fetal. — ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Ah!—. La niña descubrió su rostro y Asuka dio un paso atrás, era ella misma. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—. Dijo en voz baja.

—Yo… yo… estoy… yo estoy… de paso. ¿Sabes dónde está la salida?

—Sí. Está al final, justo frente a mí—. Asuka sonrío un poco, ya estaba cerca de la salida.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la salida?—. La niña negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la vela,

—Tengo miedo, ya intenté salir. Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero cuando estoy cerca de la puerta, escucho voces. A esta distancia… estoy bien.

—Pero tienes luz, podemos pasar hacia la puerta. Yo puedo ayudarte—. Asuka le ofreció la mano pero la niña ni siquiera intentó agarrarla, solo se levantó en silencio, su mano temblaba, la vela también. —Si quieres, yo puedo…

— ¡No!—. Asuka no pudo alcanzar la vela y quedó viéndola fijamente, la entendía, ella desconfiaba de todos, después de todo, esa niña era ella y sus acciones eran solo de temor.

—Sé lo que sientes, yo también tengo miedo, pero intenta confiar en mí.

Las dos caminaron hacia la dirección correcta, solo les tomó cinco pasos para que Asuka comprendiera lo que las voces significaba.

 _—No, Asuka, no debes de demostrar debilidad… debes ser fuerte._

— ¡Son las voces!

— ¡Tranquilízate!—. Asuka tomó la mano de la niña y cuando vio su cara, ya no se vio a ella, sino a la muñeca de trapo que su madre había tomado como hija. — ¡No!—. Ella le soltó y comenzó a recordar de nuevo su oscuro pasado, como su madre le abandonó y como su madre tomaba en brazos a un muñeco de trapo. — ¡No!—. Asuka se arrodilló y se agarró con fuerza de su cabeza. — ¡No otra vez! ¡No me hagas recordar esto!

— _Asuka… te quiero, Asuka. Así que, por favor… muere conmigo, Asuka._

— _Si eso es lo que quieres… mamá. Está bien… moriré contigo, mamá._

* * *

Abrió los ojos pero los cerró de inmediato al ver la luz, así que giró la cabeza hacia un lado con pesadez.

—Shinji, despierta. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Ritsuko? ¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo nada.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—. Ritsuko se quitó los lentes y negó con la cabeza. —Eso lo respalda todo. Shinji, perdiste el conocimiento.

— ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo está Asuka?—. Preguntó con un poco de ansiedad.

—Sigue dormida. Escúchame, no le he dicho a Misato porque tú debes ser el primer en saberlo—. Shinji tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Rei dijo que estabas actuando extraño y luego te vio convulsionar, cuando me llamó y fui a verte, estabas tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Por eso estás aquí, te hice una prueba con el encefalograma.

— ¿Qué?

—Sabes de lo que hablo, tu mente no está bien, tu actividad cerebral es más alta de lo normal y esas convulsiones, son signos del gran mal—. Shinji no tenía tantos estudios y la escuela no aportaba mucho, pero sabía lo que significaba eso. Era una enfermedad mental, causada a raíz del ataque con el ángel, ahora él tenía **epilepsia** , no había duda alguna. Shinji agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Podré seguir piloteando el EVA?

Ante la pregunta, Ritsuko y Shinji quedaron viéndose, pero ella alejó un poco la vista y se quedó callada.

* * *

La imagen de su madre ahorcada por una cuerda y la muñeca de trapo tirada cerca de ella le hizo dar gritos.

— _Muere conmigo, Asuka._

—Mamá…

— _Hazlo, muere conmigo, Asuka._

— ¿Por qué tengo que morir?

— _Estaremos juntas por siempre, ya no te dejaré._

—Mamá—. Asuka soltó los brazos mientras seguía arrodillada, la oscuridad estaba alrededor suyo y frente a ella estaba la muñeca de trapo que había tomado su lugar como hija. —Mamá… tengo miedo. No te vayas, no tenemos por qué morir… no tienes por qué dejarme.

— _Muere conmigo, Asuka. El miedo se irá, hagámoslo juntas—._ Asuka fue hacia la muñeca, arrastrándose. Se sintió aliviada, todos sus problemas se irían, esa era la solución, podría decirle adiós a las preocupaciones, a los miedos, al dolor, a todo. _—Te sigo esperando, Asuka—._ La chica estaba frente a frente con la muñeca de trapo viendo los botones que simulaban los ojos de dicha muñeca. Pero recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí, por lo que negó la cabeza. _—Muere conmigo, Asuka—_. La voz de su madre estaba de nuevo haciendo eco en la habitación oscura.

—No—. Dijo en voz baja.

— _Muere conmigo, Asuka._

—No—. Dijo con voz más fuerte y sentándose, dispuesta a levantarse. Pensó en correr o en golpear a la muñeca que le observaba. —No puedo, no.

 _—Asuka… estaremos juntas, no más miedo, no más dolor, hija mía._

—No quiero, no quiero morir—. La muñeca se lanzó hacia su cara y Asuka se llevó las manos a la cara.

— _¡Muere conmigo, Asuka! ¡Muere!_

— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Eso es lo que más temo! ¡No!—. Ella intentó tirar de ella, pero la muñeca no estaba, solo pudo estirar su cabello y arrancar un poco de este. —Así que… ¡Cierra la boca!

Cuando Asuka se levantó, rozó algo y ella pudo notar, con la ayuda de sus manos, que estaba frente a la puerta. La abrió y cerró detrás de sí. Nuevamente estaba en otro pasillo y solo una puerta para continuar, con las paredes de color rojo sin ningún decorativo y la puerta que seguía era de color verde.

El cabello de Asuka le tapaba la cara, ya estaba desalineada pero no le importaba, de hecho se puso a observar su cuerpo y vio que el color rojo del plug suit ya estaba cambiando a un color morado oscuro, eso no significaba nada bueno, ella ya no lloró, había un dolor en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta.

—Mamá… aun no puedo ir… no creo que… pueda, mamá—. Asuka caminó hacia la puerta verde. Esta vez más decidida. Seguía teniendo un poco de miedo, pero con cada paso que daba, el miedo iba perdiendo intensidad. —"No puedo seguir huyendo. Siempre he estado corriendo, toda mi vida, pero ya me cansé".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, este capítulo me llevo cerca de 4 horas el poder terminarlo, pero me inspiré y por eso es tan largo, creo que es el más largo que he hecho. Hay acción este capítulo y mucha emoción, espero les guste.**

 **Edge Marverick, entiendo perfectamente por eso espero este capítulo te guste más que los anteriores porque es muy largo, con un poco más de 4000 palabras que no serán aburridas, eso se los puedo asegurar.**

 **Enightmare, gracias al review y sé que quieres que continue la familia Shuzen, pero no quiero seguir aun porque no sé que es lo que va a pasar aun. Solo tengo el prologo y cuando acabe con los fics que solo tendrán, a lo mucho, 10 capítulos, entonces podré concentrarme bien en la familia Shuzen y por fin darle continuación. Por ahora no verás continuación porque no quiero joder mi propio fic, haciéndolo a la fuerza y no de la manera correcta. Ya verás que la espera valdrá la pena, de verdad, si yo quiero hacer algo, lo quiero hacer bien.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Voluntad.**

Las heridas mortales dejan siempre una cicatriz imborrable y un recuerdo que siempre recordarás, sin importar cuantos años pasen, la cicatriz seguirá ahí. Pero hay mucho alivio al saber que toda herida puede curarse y que no volverás a sentir dolor, hasta que vuelvas a herirte. En este caso, los daños físicos son mejores que los daños psicológicos; estos duran más, tal vez por siempre, es imposible olvidarlos pero tienen cura y no causaran más dolor si lo permites. ¿Hay algo peor que un trauma? Sí, lo hay. Las enfermedades mentales son una carga, son una maldición, te seguirán hasta el día de tu muerte y algunas son hereditarias, así que puede que afecten a otras personas sin que uno lo quiera. Al contrario de las heridas físicas y psicológicas, estas no tienen cura, solo control y a veces, ni siquiera eso. Puedes verte como cualquier otro, tu cuerpo no se te pone de otro color donde está el mal, no hay sangre que te delate, el problema solo lo ve el que lo sufre, nadie podrá comprenderte, incluso los traumas pueden ser colectivos, pero las enfermedades mentales no. Vivirás por siempre tomando pastillas, que precisamente no son baratas, nunca volverás a ver las cosas como antes, y al ser una enfermedad mental, estarás por siempre desequilibrado.

Todo lo descrito anteriormente, fue lo más parecido que Ritsuko le explicó a Shinji sobre su nueva enfermedad. Le dio las pastillas que debería tomar. Shinji escuchó todo con pesadez, no porque estuviera triste sino porque se sentía exhausto, quería dormirse. La doctora se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.

—Gracias. Pero… ¿Podré seguir piloteando el EVA?

— ¿Notas el cansancio? Así es como te sentirás en los primeros días. Y lo que se conoce como el gran mal puede pasarte cuando sea, incluso tomando las pastillas. Si eso te ocurre dentro del EVA, puedes perder el control completo del EVA o podrías dañar a otros con él, lo mejor sería…

— ¡No!—. Negó incluso con la cabeza y apretó la caja de pastillas. —Por favor, no lo diga. Mientras Asuka no despierte, no puedo dejar a Ayanami sola. Solo dos ángeles más, por favor, Ritsuko, no le diga a mi padre de esto o me obligará a abandonar a Ayanami—. La doctora abrió más los ojos de lo normal, Shinji no era así de decisivo y se notaba lo preocupado que estaba, era la primera vez que veía a Shinji de esa manera, no se parecía en nada al chico que puso un pie por primera vez en NERV.

—Shinji, tu padre debe de saber esto.

—Prefiero que no le diga, Ayanami no podrá sola. Aunque lo que tenga ahora no tiene cura, quiero seguir piloteando. No hay tiempo para elegir más pilotos, por favor, entiéndame—. De los ojos de Shinji resbalaron lágrimas y Ritsuko enmudeció por completo. —No quiero ver a Ayanami… ni como la vi cuando la conocí ni como está Asuka ahora. Por favor—. Shinji se arrodilló y ofreció una reverencia hacia Ritsuko. —Se lo ruego, no le diga nada a mi padre.

—"Shinji… ¿le has tomado tanto cariño a tus compañeras que no te importa lo que te suceda? Eres solo un niño"—. Ritsuko suspiró. —Está bien, no le diré nada a tu padre sobre esto, hasta que el último ángel sea derrotado—. Shinji levantó la cabeza aun con lágrimas. —Tienes razón, perder un piloto no es una opción, y como lo más probable es que Asuka jamás despierte, no podemos perderte Shinji.

—No diga eso, yo sé que Asuka despertará—. Dijo Shinji, ya en pie. Ritsuko negó con la cabeza.

—Shinji, sé de lo que hablo, es poco probable que Asuka despierte, así que no te hagas tantas ilusiones.

—No es cierto, Asuka… ella va a despertar. No son ilusiones, Ritsuko, ¡no lo son!

Shinji salió de ahí y azotó la puerta con fuerza. Se cayó del cansancio pero alguien intentó levantarlo, Shinji era pesado por lo que no pudo hacerlo, el muchacho alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro inexpresivo de Rei.

— ¿Ayanami?

—Ikari-kun, ¿tanto te preocupa Soryu-san?—. Rei ayudó a Shinji a levantarse y también a andar. Shinji se limpió las lágrimas, no quería que Rei le viera llorar más.

—Sí. Sé que parece… que no nos llevamos bien. Parece que ella… me odia, pero yo sé que Asuka no es así. Ella es buena, pero no puede demostrarlo, hay algo que no lo deja.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—. Shinji sonrío.

—Porque yo también… me escondía, Ayanami. Además, no solo Asuka, tú también eres muy importante para mí—. Shinji había girado su rostro para ver el de Rei, ella se sonrojo por eso y sonrío un poco, sin que ella misma lo supiera, fue algo instantáneo.

—Gracias, Ikari-kun.

—No tienes por qué llamarme así, con Shinji está bien, somos amigos, ¿no?—. Rei siguió sonriendo por eso, Shinji también sonrío.

—Sí, lo somos, Shinji-kun.

* * *

Asuka estaba frente a la puerta verde, ninguna fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, ahora no tenía miedo sobre su pasado. Era algo de lo que no podría huir jamás, siempre estaría ahí con ella, lo mejor sería olvidarlo pero tampoco podía, así que solo le quedaba aceptar su pasado. Ahora veía algo que antes no veía: el amor de su madre.

Su madre cambió a su hija por una muñeca, pero esa muñeca, para ella, era su hija, Asuka. Y la pequeña niña se dio cuenta de que su madre trataba con amor a esa muñeca de trapo y no a ella. Ahora, con 14 años de edad, podía ver que en ese momento su madre estaba loca, pero aun así, pensando que el muñeco era ella, seguía amándola como solo su madre podía hacer.

Asuka abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró en un cuarto enorme, el suelo era todo de color blanco y no había ventanas, el techo era demasiado alto, ella podía sentirse como una hormiga en todo ese espacio. Lejos de ella, vio una jaula y a lado, una silueta femenina.

— **¡Asuka!**

— ¿¡Kotori?!—. Asuka corrió hacia la jalea, Kotori estaba encerrada ahí. Al acercarse lo suficiente a la jaula, ella chocó con algo y fue disparaba hacia atrás.

—No esperaba que llegaras tan lejos. Creo que mereces un aplauso—. Asuka se levantó un poco mareada. A lado estaba otra Asuka con los brazos cruzados, le miraba con una sonrisa burlona y tenía el plug suit del mismo color del que Asuka tenía en su pecho ahora mismo, ese color morado oscuro, como si tuviera una hemorragia interna. —No puedo creer que hayas superado tus miedos.

— **¡Muy bien hecho! Tú puedes, ya solo falta pasar la puerta y por fin podrás quitártela de encima.**

—Entonces…—. Después de ver a Kotori, los ojos azules de Asuka se fijaron en los de la otra Asuka. — ¿Tú eres mi barrera?

—Así es, yo, tu más grande creación, Asuka Langley Soryu—. Dijo y abrió los brazos hacia los lados.

—Esta es mi mente y ya no tengo miedo, así que… ¡muévete!—. Le dijo con dureza y haciendo uso de su fuerte voz, con la que siempre jodía a Shinji o con la que le gritaba a Misato, la otra Asuka solo sonrío y empezó a reírse en su cara.

—Vaya, me muestras tus colmillos, je. Oblígame—. Le retó con una sonrisa. Asuka apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, será por la fuerza—. Asuka saltó para tirarla al suelo, pero no se esperó el golpe que fue directo a su mejilla y la hizo caer. Se levantó cubriéndose con los brazos pero su oponente, con sus manos, le obligó a dejar de cubrirse la cara y luego le dio un cabezazo que le abrió la cabeza, la sangre resbaló por su rostro. Luego fue tomada del cuello con las dos manos y levantada, sus pies no tocaban el piso, Asuka intentó resistirse mientras que la otra lo apretaba más.

—No pasarás la puerta, no saldrás jamás de aquí. Mira a bien a Kotori, nunca ha podido salir de su jaula para pasar por la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

—El idiota de Shinji le llamó una vez, por eso tuvo la fuerza de salir de su jaula, pero no volverá a pasar. No necesitamos a nadie, menos a alguien tan inútil como Shinji, es tan patético que no me da lástima—. Asuka le metió una patada a su agresora y ella lo soltó.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de Shinji! Él es el único que me puede entender, definitivamente, ¡tú no puedes ser yo! ¡Eres solo una maldita farsa!—. Recibió una patada que la mandó unos metros lejos, Asuka no entendía como era tan fuerte, la sangre de su frente manchó con gotas el piso y ella paró el flujo con su propia mano.

—Soy la mejor piloto de EVA del mundo, es normal que sepa como defenderme. Soy tu fuerza, ¿qué te hace pensar que él te entiende? ¡Nadie puede entenderte, entendernos! Eso ya lo sabes, quién no ha pasado por lo que yo, que no me de consejos, estoy segura de que sabes ese dicho. Es con lo que siempre hemos vivido, ¡deja de engañarte!

—No.

— ¿Lo niegas?

— ¡No me engaño! ¡Tú eres la que me engañaba! Pero eso se acaba hoy, ya estoy cansada de ti—. De un momento a otro, la pared detrás de Asuka se hizo pedazos y de ahí apareció el EVA 02, quién introdujo a Asuka dentro del EVA. — ¡Te borraré del camino y voy a salir de aquí!—. La unidad 02 le dio un puñetazo a la otra Asuka e hizo temblar el piso por completo, la jaula de Kotori también tembló pero al disiparse la cortina de humo, el puño del EVA de Asuka fue empujado por una mano morada, luego fue creciendo el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que apareció un EVA similar al suyo pero de color morado oscuro.

—No me dejaste otra opción. Pero tendrás que entender que yo soy la verdadera y tú… tú solo vives engañada. No necesitamos a nadie y nadie podrá amarnos.

—Yo confío en Shinji, en Hikari y en Misato. Ellos me aprecian.

— ¿Ellos? Por favor, nuestra madre, la mujer que nos trajo al mundo, ¡ella nos abandonó! Su sangre corre en nuestras venas y de todas formas, ¡nos abandonó y sustituyó por una muñeca de trapo!—. Gritó completamente enojada y sacó, de su espalda, un rifle y le disparó al EVA rojo de Asuka, este puso la mano en frente para usar su campo AT y así pudo cubrirse. — ¡Deja de decir estupideces! No puedes confiar en nadie, llegará el día en que te dejen y en el que te den la espalda, ¿qué sentido tiene estar con otras personas si van a terminar lastimándote?—. Asuka pensó en eso. Su más grande miedo era quedarse sola y esa Asuka malvada empezaba a hacerla dudar. Pero ella no quería estar sola, pero tenía miedo y a la vez, no quería estar sola. Era una gran contradicción. — ¿Empiezas a entender?

— **¡No! ¡Asuka, no! ¡No te olvides de lo que has aprendido! Ella quiere engañarte, no dejes que lo haga.**

— ¡Eres una molestia!—. El robot morado apuntó hacia la jaula de Kotori pero Asuka se adelantó y estrelló la cabeza de su oponente contra la pared, agrietándola, luego la tiró al piso.

—Yo creo en ellos, no quiero estar sola pero tampoco quiero sufrir más. Mi madre me amaba, siempre lo hizo, incluso cuando me dejó por esa muñeca, ella me seguía amando, ella siempre… me amó—. Asuka recordó lo que había visto detrás de la puerta azul. Tomó el rifle de su enemigo y golpeó el estómago y brazos del robot morado. —Tienes razón, puede que ellos me abandonen y aunque me duela, ¡es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar!

La otra Asuka gritó en cólera y le ensartó su cuchillo progresivo en el pie del EVA 02 y Asuka gritó de dolor y se alejó de su enemigo. El EVA enemigo se levantó y fue hacia Asuka, ella sacó su cuchillo progresivo y ambos empezaron a chocar sus cuchillos uno contra el otro, sacando chispas con cada roce.

— ¡No volverás a alejarme de ninguno de ellos!

— ¿¡Cómo estás tan segura de confiar en ellos?! Eres una persona despreciable, siempre les trataste mal, ¡ellos te odian! Solo mantienen una fachada, son hipócritas.

— ¡Cierra la boca!—. El cuchillo progresivo salió volando y se ensartó en el piso. El robot morado de la Asuka malvada quedó desprotegida y no tuvo más remedio que esquivar los cuchillazos de la unidad 02.

—Hablas de Misato, pero dices que es una borracha, irresponsable, es una perra que se acuesta con Kaji en vez de cuidarte.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca!—. El cuchillo fue detenido por la mano de su oponente y con solo apretarlo, se partió en dos. — ¿¡Qué diablos?!

—Misato Katsuragi, ni siquiera puede cuidarse a sí misma, ¡mucho a menos a otros! ¡Estos son tus verdaderos pensamientos e ideas, Asuka Langley!

Asuka agitó la cabeza en negación por las palabras de la otra Asuka, ella había pensado en eso, era verdad, eran sus pensamientos e ideas. El EVA de Asuka fue golpeada en la cara y estómago, luego tomada de la cara para ser impactada con la rodilla de su oponente y quedar en el suelo. Luego fue pisoteada en la cara y estómago múltiples veces y ella gritó de dolor por todo lo que sucedía.

— ¿Cómo puedes depositar tus esperanzas en ella? Te has vuelto tan idiota como Shinji, ¡ah! Hablando de él—. Dijo en tono divertido mientras aplastaba su cabeza hacia el piso, que ya estaba hecho pedazos. —Él no te ama, ¿cómo podría amarte? ¿Crees que con unos días de entablar amistad se le olvidará todas las veces en la que lo alejaste?

—Él entiende… porque lo hice. Él me comprende, por eso lo quiero. Sé que le hice mucho daño, pero… eso puede cambiar—. Dijo adolorida y usando su campo AT la alejó lo suficiente como para levantarse.

—Mírame—. Las manos del EVA morado penetraron fácilmente en el campo AT de Asuka y estaba aplastando su cabeza, ella intentó alejarla con sus propias manos pero no funcionó. —Esta es la Asuka que eres, es la que miran todos, es la que no le tiene miedo a nada y no necesita a nadie, ¡es la mejor piloto de EVA!

—Sí… lo sé. Me gustaba eso, ser la mejor—. Dijo Asuka con voz cansada y adolorida y con sangre saliéndole de la cabeza. —Pero… dime, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir así? No me sirve de nada ser la mejor, no tienes nada que ofrecerme.

—Puede ofrecerte algo, tú lo sabes, protección. Protección de cualquier daño, si no tienes a nadie, nadie podrá dañarte, si no confías en nadie, nadie te engañará ni te traicionará. Yo siempre te he protegido de eso.

—Y te hice tan fuerte como eres ahora, pero ya no quiero. He encontrado a alguien que me entiende, he encontrado a alguien que en verdad se preocupa por mí—. En su mente apareció la imagen de Shinji, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su mano. —Yo… amo a Shinji. Creo que es la primera vez que lo acepto. He cometido errores, pero puedo remediarlos.

—Idiota, parece que te has olvidado de todo—. Asuka gritó de dolor cuando la cabeza de su robot fue aplastada con más fuerza. —Eso no quiere decir que él te amé, además, ¿qué hay de la primera niña? Él está más cerca de ella que de ti, Shinji solo es amable, ¡eso no es amor!

— ¿Y tú… sabes lo que… es el amor?

—Sí, por eso sé que no lo necesitamos. El amor es como el de nuestra madre que nos abandonó, es un camino lleno de dolor y al final, ¿sabes lo que hay? ¡Solo hay decepción!—. Gritó con un sollozo y Asuka también gritó y estaba perdiendo el control de su EVA al ser aplastada de esa forma, la cabeza de la unidad 02 estaba siendo abollada. —Voy a aplastarte.

— ¡No!—. Asuka dio un golpe pero una barrera invisible no le permitió llegar al torso de su contrincante. — ¿¡Qué?!

—Mi campo AT no será destruido, no podrás ni tocarme esta vez. Te has olvidado que yo soy la Asuka que más ha visto Shinji, él no va a perdonarte—. Asuka le dio varios puñetazos al campo AT pero no pasaba nada, hasta que usó los dos puños y pudo ser soltada.

— ¡Maldita sea!—. Fue a golpearla de nuevo pero solo escuchaba la risa de su otro yo. Los puños del EVA de Asuka estaban llenos de sangre y ella ya estaba cansada. — ¿Cómo es posible que yo sea lo que eres tú? ¿Cómo pude ser una persona tan mala?—. Asuka fue atacada por otro cuchillo progresivo múltiples veces, su campo AT no la protegió, hasta que quedó en el piso, con la mirada hacia el techo.

—Porque así es como eres. Todos somos malos, esto que ves… todos tienen uno igual. Si los ángeles no estuvieran, de una forma u otra, los humanos se matarían unos a otros. Adoramos la violencia, ¿no te sientes bien al destruir a los ángeles?—. Asuka no pudo negar eso, a ella le parecía algo bueno destruir a los ángeles. —No quiero hacer esto, así que ríndete.

—No… no después de todo lo que he hecho.

—Hablar contigo me enferma. No puedo razonar contigo—. El EVA de Asuka fue levantado y luego bajado con fuerza hacia la rodilla del EVA morado.

— ¡AHH!—. El gritó de Asuka siguió por varios segundos y ella misma pudo oír el crujido estruendoso que hizo su EVA. Asuka dentro de la cabina, sangraba de la nariz y de su boca salía saliva. Sus brazos y piernas estaban sueltas y ella seguía gritando. El cuerpo del EVA quedó completamente suelto, el dolor que sentía Asuka le hizo llorar inmediatamente.

—Le he quebrado la columna a tu EVA—. Su enemigo levantó el brazo del EVA de Asuka y al soltarlo, este se cayó, ella dio una carcajada por ese acto. —Ahora pareces una muñeca, ¡ja, ja, ja! Pero aun no estás muerta, ¿o lo estás?

—"¿Qué? No, ya no puedo moverme, por favor, ya no más"—. Juntó los dos pies del EVA 02 y los perforó con un cuchillo progresivo, Asuka creyó que ya no podría gritar más pero volvió a gritar de dolor. — ¡No más!

—Esto no se acaba—. Sacó dos cuchillos progresivos para ensartarlos en sus manos y así ella quedó crucificada.

—"¡No más, no más! ¡Detente ya! ¡Ya no puedo soportar más!"

—Dijiste que el sufrimiento era algo que estabas dispuesto a resistir—. Asuka vio como las manos de su enemigo se acercaron a la cara de su EVA y enterró sus dedos en este, ella gritó de dolor mientras más sangre salía de su nariz. Afuera de su mente, en el hospital, ella también sangró de esa manera pero no había nadie quién le viera. —No hablabas en serio, ni siquiera puedes soportar eso.

—No… más… ya… no… basta—. Asuka ya no pudo gritar cuando la cara de su EVA y parte del entry plug fue abierto de forma salvaje y brutal, Asuka quedó bañada en la sangre de su EVA. Ella quería vivir, quería volver a Shinji, a Misato y quería disculparse con ellos. Quería ser otra persona, ya no quería estar sola, quería vivir. Pero ahora ya no estaba segura de que podría volver. ¿Esto era todo? ¿Nunca podría ganarle a esa parte de ella?

Esa Asuka malvada, cínica, carente de emoción afectiva, carente de amor, solo enojada, que solo provoca miedo y que desprecia a todos, ¿esa Asuka es la que sería por el resto de su vida? ¿Cómo podría vencerla? Asuka no quería esa parte de ella.

—No puedes vencerme—. La otra Asuka bajó de su robot y fue hacia ella con una mirada inexpresiva.

—Eres más fuerte que yo. Eres mi fuerza… mi rabia, mi enojo, mi dolor. Eres mi protección… mi armadura… tú eres todo eso y más—. La otra Asuka asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Al fin me hice entender?

—No pude pasar la puerta roja, donde estaba mi amor. No pude tampoco… pasar en la puerta azul, donde está mi alegría. Pude vencer mis miedos, pero esa parte de mí… quedó encerrada ahí. Y ahora… aquí está mi ira, de donde sale mi fuerza. Y no puedo pasar de aquí, no puedo ganarte—. Cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la jaula de Kotori se abrió y ella quedó sorprendida por eso. Asuka siguió sangrando de la nariz pero casi no se notaba porque estaba llena de sangre. Más sin embargo ella dio una media sonrisa. —Quise sacar a mi yo miedosa de ese cuarto, pero no pude. No podré jamás. Ahora lo entiendo, antes pensaba como… tú. No necesito a nadie, ni podré ser feliz, solo me necesito a mí. Pero no es así. No quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que amaba a Shinji, no quería aceptar a Misato como mi tutora, no quería aceptar a la primera como mi compañera, no quería aceptar mi soledad—. Asuka lloró y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para estirar su mano hacia la otra Asuka, ella estaba en shock, pero se arrodilló a un lado de Asuka.

— ¿Qué estupideces… estás diciendo?

—No quería aceptar mi miedo, pero… ahora sé que está bien tenerlo. Y no quería ver la verdad, el tipo de persona que era… esto es… lo más inaceptable, conocerse… a uno mismo—. La mano de Asuka logró llegar a la mejilla de la otra, Asuka sonrío. —Está bien… no tengo porque vencerte, ni debo de luchar. Eres una parte de mí y te acepto como tal. Hemos hecho cosas malas y hemos dicho cosas que no debimos decir, hemos hecho daño a personas que nos importaban y también hicimos muchas idioteces—. La otra Asuka apretó su cuello.

—Cállate, de una vez, cállate.

—Nos odiamos, incluso… nosotras, yo me odio, pero… te perdono, me perdono, Asuka Langley Soryu, mi más grande creación—. Lágrimas cayeron de la otra Asuka y soltó su cuello, se puso a llorar y se cubrió con sus manos. —Está bien, todo está bien—. Asuka se levantó con la mirada perdida y abrazo a su otra yo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque lo necesitas, lo necesito—. Asuka vio que la puerta se abrió sola, pero dejó su ansiedad por irse para quedarse ahí un rato más.

—Vete ya. Yo debo quedarme aquí, estaré aquí cuando quieras.

— **Ella estará bien, debemos volver.**

—Pero…

—Vete. Siempre estaré aquí y tú también. Jamás podrás librarte de mí, así que puedes irte tranquila.

Asuka dejó a su otro yo malvado ahí y con la ayuda de Kotori caminó hasta la puerta. Dejó pisadas de sangre por donde caminó, cuando salió por la puerta, vio que solo unos escalones le separaba de la cima de la montaña.

 **—Hasta aquí llego, aquí es donde me quedo yo.**

—Entiendo—. Asuka caminó lo siguiente sola, pero se tropezó en los escalones y cayó al piso. A partir de ahí se arrastró hasta que por fin se encontró en la cima. Luego se giró para ver el cielo azul, ya no había ventiscas de aire helado, ya no había hielo y el sol estaba en lo alto, radiante como lo recordaba. Asuka arrancó ella misma lo que quedaba del plug suit y sonrío por su logro. Porque por fin pudo ver lo más horrible de su propio ser, porque entendió que ella tenía una parte muy oscura y malvada, deshumanizada dentro de ella y porque se había enfrentado a eso sin vacilar, pero sonrío sobre todo por lo más importante: el haber aceptado todo eso sin haber pensado en huir.

Ahora ella no tenía ninguna atadura, no tenía ninguna armadura que cargar, no había barreras. Sí, ahora ella era libre.

* * *

 **Sin duda, el capítulo más largo de este fic y de los fic de Evangelion que he hecho.  
**

 **No crean que este es el fin, que todavía queda un poquito más.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer este capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Hola a todos, me gustaría mucho que sí le hicieran caso a esto porque puede que se pierdan un poco si no lo hacen. Mientras no he actualizado he adquirido conocimiento nuevo y mejorado los errores que he tenido antes. Además de que debo decirles que ya he entrado a la universidad, ya tengo clases y eso significa que solo los fines de semana podré escribir.**

 **Dicho esto, vamos con lo nuevo. Primero habrá veces en las que en algunos diálogos no haya punto y uso de mayúsculas en la narración, como aquí, para que no piensen que es un error:**

—Me siento mal —dijo convencido.

—Personaje habla.

«Personaje piensa».

"Cuando cito lo que dijo algún personaje o para hacer énfasis en una palabra".

 **Sí, he cambiado las comillas por las comillas angulares, que son las más apropiadas para el español para poner pensamientos, las otras tendrán la función que ya expliqué pero puede que ya no las vean mucho como antes.**

 **Y les aviso, este fanfic es el que marca el inicio de los capítulos con borrador, antes no los usaba pero ahora sí. No editaré los anteriores capítulos porque quiero hacer un punto y aparte desde este capítulo, el penúltimo, de lo que sabía antes y de lo que sé ahora, pero que necesito práctica y tiempo, por lo que a partir de ahora verán este estilo para los siguientes capítulos de todas las historias que tengo y para la secuela de este fic, porque sí, habrá secuela, aun no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero de que habrá, habrá.**

* * *

 **Libertad.**

Shinji fue ayudado por Rei para regresar al cuarto donde Asuka seguía durmiendo, el trayecto fue en silencio y no uno incómodo, sino uno ameno y relajante, de todas formas, Shinji estaba demasiado cansado para hablar y los dolores de cabeza lo estaban taladrando, tanto así que a veces tenían que detenerse para retomar fuerzas y seguir. Rei, por otro lado, no tenía necesidad de hablarle a Shinji aunque estaba preocupada por cómo se encontraba.

Al llegar a la puerta, Shinji se arrodilló y se sentó en el piso. Le pidió a Rei que le trajera un poco de agua o cualquier líquido, quería tomar esa pastilla y así aliviar un poco su dolor. No quería separarse de Asuka, estar ahí con ella era la única razón por la cual había llegado a NERV. Ella fue por el encargo y él volvió a ver luces y serpientes, además que por el rabillo del ojo veía sombras acechadoras. No sabía en qué pensar para tranquilizar su cabeza, recordó que su nueva enfermedad no tenía cura y el único medio de control eran pastillas. Ahora tendría que esforzarse menos, no debería de enojarse, estaba la posibilidad de que no pudiera seguir estudiando y por supuesto, la advertencia que más temía: que no volviera a pilotear el EVA.

«No importa lo que me pase, hasta que no desaparezca el último ángel… y mientras Asuka no despierte, no dejaré a Ayanami, seguiré piloteando el EVA hasta que ya no pueda más». Se sobó la cabeza, pensó que así su dolor sería más leve, pero no pasó nada, el dolor seguía ahí y no lo dejaba en paz. «Tengo que proteger a todos… yo solo. Al menos hasta que tenga la ayuda de Asuka, si ella estuviera despierta…». Cerró los ojos y recordó uno de esos días después de que regresó del Mar de Dirac, en los que todo estaba bien, en los que Asuka estaba ahí; le gritaba y seguía siendo ella, pero era más "amiga" que enemiga. Recordó esos días felices; las competencias amistosas en las pruebas de sincronización, las veces en que hacía el desayuno para tres y la cena, a veces, para cuatro. Y en especial recordó cuando Asuka, Misato y él vieron un programa de televisión juntos, por primera vez, como una familia.

Lágrimas cayeron al piso y recordó las palabras de Ritsuko: "lo más probable es que Asuka jamás despierte". Esas eran palabras duras y difíciles de olvidar. Shinji apretó los ojos.

«¿Y si ella nunca despierta?». Pensó con desesperanza, no podía negar que esa era una posibilidad, aunque quería hacerlo.

—¿Te duele tanto, Shinji-kun? —preguntó Rei. Shinji alzó la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en el pecho.

—Sí… es la verdad —respondió con un nudo en la garganta—. El agua, ¿la tienes?

—Sí, toma.

Shinji sonrió de alivio y agarró la botella de agua, la abrió, se echó la pastilla a la boca y bebió de la botella para tragarse la pastilla. El efecto no fue inmediato pero eso no le importó al chico, la pastilla haría efecto a su tiempo y él lo sabía. Rei no sabía qué decir para que Shinji se sintiera mejor, después de todo, ella nunca tenía la necesidad de subirle el ánimo a alguien, pero esta vez sí, y no por lástima, sino porque se trataba de Shinji, era su amigo y ella su amiga, ¿los amigos no se apoyan entre sí? Claro que lo hacen, pero ella nunca había tenido amigos antes. Como no supo qué decir, ella simplemente se sentó a un lado de él.

«Por lo menos puedo acompañarlo y escucharlo». El silencio hizo presencia por unos minutos, pero Rei decidió romperlo—. Shinji-kun, ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó con su voz calmada pero no obtuvo respuesta, giró hacia él y vio que estaba dormido. La pastilla había hecho efecto y para bien. Rei hizo una leve sonrisa, se había quitado un peso de encima y eso fue un alivio, aunque ella no supo la razón.

Shinji no podía quedarse ahí y ella lo sabía, por lo que buscó a Misato para que hiciera algo al respecto. Y para proteger a Shinji y ocultar su enfermedad nueva, le explicó a Misato que se había dormido de cansancio y Misato decidió que era mejor que Shinji regresara al departamento y eso fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shinji despertó hasta muy tarde, el reloj marcaba las 11:23 y él sintió el cuerpo pesado pero aun así se levantó y su celular vibró desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, así que contestó de inmediato. Era un ángel, el penúltimo. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron a todo lo que podían y antes de irse del apartamento, tomó otra de las pastillas, la caja estaba en su otro bolsillo del pantalón, Rei lo había metido ahí para que Misato no lo viera.

En la pantalla de la base de NERV, todos observaban al nuevo ángel: era un aro de luz blanca, tenía cierto grosor y era enorme. Todos los ángeles eran distintos pero este, tal como otras veces, no podía ser analizado por MAGI.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos hasta ahora? —habló Misato con voz fuerte pero sin llegar a gritar.

—El campo AT del ángel muestra diferentes patrones.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Puede que el ángel pueda adoptar otras formas aparte de la que estamos viendo ahora —dijo Ritsuko, como simple especulación.

—No podemos atacar primero hasta saber bien lo que puede hacer. —Ordenó Misato. Gendo estaba sentado en el centro de mando y asintió ante lo que ordenó. El ángel siguió sin hacer nada—. ¿Todavía no están listos los pilotos?

—¡Shinji, acabada de llegar, comandante!

—Que se suba al EVA ahora mismo y que programen una puerta para que salga. —Como MAGI no tuvo información relevante para hacer una estrategia, Misato descartó esta misma—. ¿Shinji-kun ya está listo?

—El EVA 01 está listo para salir, comandante.

—Muy bien, lancen a la unidad uno, que la unidad cero esté en la retaguardia. Rei, necesito que cubras a Shinji.

—Entendido —respondió Rei.

—Escuchen, no sabemos lo que puede hacer, así que, Shinji-kun, quiero que lo ataques a distancia, ante cualquier movimiento del ángel, toma acciones evasivas, no intentes un contra-ataque, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer, pero mientras no lo sepamos, no debemos tomar riegos, ¿han entendido?

—Sí, Misato-san —respondieron los dos con seguridad.

Ambas unidades tomaron un poco de distancia entre sí y tal como ordenó Misato, la unidad 01 abrió fuego contra el ángel, pero las balas no hicieron efecto y las demás fueron esquivadas, pues el aro luminoso se partió de un lado y se movió de un lado a otro para esquivar los disparos y fue directo hacia el EVA de Shinji pero este tomó acciones evasivas, y Rei disparó hacia el enemigo, por lo que este también tomó acciones evasivas y se apartó del EVA de Shinji.

Durante este tiempo, en el cuarto donde Asuka se encontraba dormida, ella derramó lágrimas además de que sangre empezó a salirle de la nariz de forma lenta. No hubo nadie que lo viera, todos estaban atentos a la pelea por lo que no había nadie cerca. El sangrado de Asuka se prolongó y ella hizo varios gestos en ese tiempo, hasta que su rostro cambió para bien; estaba serena y su respiración era normal, su sangrado había avanzado por su mejilla y había manchado las sábanas, pero ahora que estaba calmada, Asuka abrió los ojos. La luz le hizo cerrarlos bruscamente y casi al instante, también se tocó su cara y ahí sintió la sangre y abrió los ojos asustada.

—¿¡Sangre?!— Asuka se sentó en la cama de repente y vio que estaba conectada a máquinas, eso explicaba la sensación extraña de sus muñecas—. ¿Estaba dormida? Sí, es verdad…

Asuka recordó el plug suit y se destapó pero se encontró con las ropas clásicas de la enfermería y suspiró aliviada. Ya no estaba ahí, la armadura… tampoco podía sentirla y realmente se sentía descansada, aunque un poco mareada, los colores eran más vividos ahora, ella pensó en que en verdad había pasado bastante tiempo.

«Bien, iré a buscar a Misato y a Shinji. Ahora puedo hacerlo, puedo disculparme, puedo hacer las cosas que nunca he hecho. Y nadie va a negármelo». Asuka sonrió y se desconectó de las máquinas y salió corriendo del cuarto hacia los pasillos. Asuka se tambaleó durante el trayecto, algo había sacudido a la tierra, y por la duración, Asuka supo que no se trataba de un temblor, esa era la caída de un EVA. «Shinji».

Asuka salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los EVA, los de seguridad le reconocieron inmediatamente y la detuvieron de avanzar más allá, diciéndole que no tenían órdenes de que ella subiera a su EVA.

En la base de operaciones, veían como el EVA de Shinji había perdido su arma y había caído por pura fuerza del ángel, aunque Shinji lo tenía sujetado, la fuerza del ángel lo había hecho caer y no solo eso, las manos de Shinji y del EVA estaban extrañas, había algo alojado ahí y parecía que eran gusanos.

—¡Está contaminando a la unidad!— Rei disparó pero las balas no le hacían nada al ángel.

—¡Shinji-kun, el cuchillo progresivo!— Gracias al grito de Misato, Shinji reaccionó y penetró al aro con todas sus fuerzas, sangre salió de este pero no cedió ante Shinji. Rei dejó el arma y tomó al ángel por el otro extremo y logró lanzarlo lejos de Shinji, su EVA y él regresaron poco a poco a la normalidad—. ¡Muy bien hecho, Rei!

—Gracias pero no ha funcionado del todo.

—Mayor—. Apareció, en una pantalla pequeña, la imagen de uno de los guardias de seguridad pero que luego fue alejado de ahí por Asuka. Misato estaba en shock, no esperó eso de ninguna manera.

—¡Misato! Dile a este idiota que me deje subir al EVA, ¡yo puedo ayudar a Shinji! ¡Puedo ayudarlos a los dos!

—Asuka… despertaste…

—¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Vamos, déjame subir al EVA! —dijo con desesperación, se le notaba en todo el rostro además de preocupación.

Las cosas cambiaron, ahora tanto la unidad cero como la uno estaban siendo contaminadas por los brazos. Gendo tomó la palabra.

—Que la unidad 02 salga al combate.

—Enseguida, comandante —respondió Asuka con una sonrisa.

—Pero, comandante Ikari, ¡Asuka acaba de despertar! No es seguro que…

—No discuta, mayor. Le he dicho que la unidad 02 va a salir al combate. No tenemos opción o perderemos a dos unidades. —Gendo habló con tono frío como siempre y Misato frunció el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer nada. Asuka ni siquiera se puso el plug suit y se metió a su EVA tal y como estaba y fue lanzado a la batalla.

Misato sabía el tipo de persona que era Asuka y era la primera vez que la veía tan preocupada por otros, pero eso no significaba que las cosas salieran bien, ¿podría pilotear el EVA? Misato agarró con fuerza su cruz. El EVA de Asuka salió de la puerta y fue corriendo hacia el ángel y se estrelló contra él, causando que soltará solo a Shinji, la contaminación dentro del brazo de la unidad 00 estaba más avanzada pero era lenta gracias al campo AT.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Ritsuko al ver el nivel de sincronía de Asuka.

—¿Cuál es el nivel de sincronía de Asuka? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Misato preocupada.

—Están más que bien, los niveles de Asuka han rebasado todo límite anterior, presenta una sincronía de 96% ¡y sigue en aumento!

«No puede ser… acaba de despertar de un coma… del que no había certeza de si iba a despertar o no, y aun así, ¿tiene un nivel tan alto de sincronización?». Ritsuko no podía entenderlo, era algo de pocas probabilidades, algo impensable, algo para asombrarse. Sí, era eso y más. Era un milagro.

—¡Lo siento, Rei!—. Asuka apareció en la pantalla de Rei y la unidad 02 sacó su cuchillo progresivo y le cortó el brazo entero que estaba contaminado, Rei gritó de dolor. A pesar del dolor y de los gritos que salieron de su boca, Rei miró como el EVA de Asuka se puso en frente de ella, alejando al ángel usando el cuchillo progresivo y su enemigo esquivando los cortes de Asuka. Ella se quedó sin poder moverse ante el shock, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Le llamó Rei?—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… sí, Soryu-san.

—Bien, aléjate. Solo me estorbaras, ahora que no tienes un brazo, debes regresar a la base. Yo acabaré con este ángel y con lo que se me interponga, porque… —Misato esperó la frase de siempre: "porque soy la mejor piloto de EVA" y todos los demás también lo esperaban, Asuka estaba muy seria y con los ojos puestos en su objetivo que ya estaba buscando atacar a Shinji—. Porque no voy a dejar que me arrebaten algo más.

El EVA 02 fue con el cuchillo progresivo contra el ángel y dejó de atacarlo para provocarlo, lo cual funcionó, Shinji se había quedado paralizado por una mezcla de sentimientos de preocupación, sorpresa, dolor y de alivio, todo al mismo tiempo, también los dolores de cabeza hicieron su ataque, eso le afectó. El ángel fue hacia el estómago de Asuka porque ella se había dejado y le enterró el cuchillo progresivo justo en medio.

—¡Shinji, necesito tu cuchillo progresivo! —Shinji pudo reaccionar y se lo lanzó y Asuka lo agarró y lo enterró junto al otro y usó su campo AT al máximo para evitar que ese gusano siguiera avanzando dentro de su EVA y en ella, insertó los dedos dentro de la abertura que habían dejado los dos cuchillos progresivos y haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta y en pocas palabras, de toda su fuerza, Asuka empezó a desgarrar el cuerpo del ángel—. ¡AHHHH!

Asuka, con la ayuda del campo AT expulsó al ángel fuera de sí y con su fuerza, desgarró al ángel por la mitad, la sangre salió disparada a todos lados y los patrones desaparecieron de la pantalla. Asuka respiró con un poco de dificultad por el cansancio. El nivel de sincronía de Asuka había alcanzado el 150% y ahora estaba bajando poco a poco.

—¡El ángel ha sido neutralizado! —anunció uno de los operantes de la base, pero solo Misato, Gendo y Ritsuko seguían sin poder decir nada ante lo que habían presenciado. Asuka, por primera vez, los había dejado sin palabras.

—Manden… regresen a los EVA de regreso. —De los ojos de Misato resbalaron unas lágrimas de felicidad, ¡Asuka estaba despierta y en una pieza!

Ella salió de la base de operaciones para ir a donde están los EVA. Cuando los EVA regresaron, y los pilotos salieron de los mismos, nadie de ellos sabía como reaccionar. Shinji seguía con el remolino de sentimientos y Rei estaba sorprendida aún de las acciones de su compañera piloto. Asuka se acercó a Rei y con un poco de timidez y sin autoridad alguna, con voz suave, le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Me salvaste.

—Sí… creo que lo hice. —Asuka miró al piso pero luego la miró a ella, directamente a los ojos—. Yo… lamento haberte… lamento si alguna vez… te hice sentir mal. No eres una muñeca… Rei. —Asuka recordó la batalla que tuvo contra sí misma, cuando su columna fue rota y parecía una muñeca, sin poderse mover por voluntad—. Tú sientes. No eres una muñeca.

Rei no supo que decir pero sintió algo, algo que no sabía con exactitud pero había una pequeña cosa que era igual a cuando no quería ir a la escuela: tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Está bien, Soryu-san. —Asuka sonrió y se volteó rápido al escuchar el grito de su nombre, Misato la abrazó con fuerza.

Y aunque solo era su tutora y nada más, Asuka sintió ese abrazo un poco… maternal, aunque no era su madre y jamás podría serlo, así es como lo sintió.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que les haya gustado el cambio de formato o de estilo, como quieran llamarle. Dcidí hacer esto por mí, para mejorar más y brindarles un mejor trabajo, un poco más profesional que antes pero espero que no se hayan confundido y no les haya costado leer.  
**

 **Saludos y nos vemos en el capítulo final.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hemos llegado al final del fic, la inspiración me llegó y ya tenía ganas de acabar la historia, así que aquí está el final. Como siempre, recuerden lo recién agregado:**

 **Primero habrá veces en las que en algunos diálogos no haya punto y uso de mayúsculas en la narración, como aquí, para que no piensen que es un error:**

—Me siento mal —dijo convencido.

—Personaje habla.

«Personaje piensa».

"Cuando cito lo que dijo algún personaje o para hacer énfasis en una palabra".

 **Espero les guste el final, recuerden que habrá secuela y aún no tengo nombre para esta pero ya les anunciaré cuando esté lista.**

* * *

 **Identidad.**

Misato, en todo el tiempo de ser tutora de Shinji y de Asuka, jamás los había tratado igual, tampoco podía entenderlos y menos ayudarlos con sus problemas emocionales. Pero ahora la desigualdad cambió y aunque pensó que Asuka se molestaría, no le importó y la abrazó con fuerza después de gritar su nombre.

Asuka no se esperó eso, Misato la tenía atrapada en sus brazos y oía sus sollozos en su oído, el abrazo era fuerte pero no sofocante. Asuka recordó que también había sentido celos de Shinji cuando era abrazado por Misato como si fuera un hijo, recordó esa vez de cuando regresó del Mar de Dirac, ahora era ella la abrazada y se sentía bien.

«Si fuera la de antes… te alejaría de mí». Pensó Asuka y cerró los ojos al corresponder el abrazo de su tutora.

—No vuelvas a desobedecerme, Asuka. No vuelvas a hacerlo o… ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor! —dijo ella con voz quebrada y apretó más el abrazo. Shinji miró la escena y Rei también, solo que el chico tenía las ganas de unirse a ese abrazo, porque él había sufrido mucho en su ausencia y eso Rei lo sabía mejor que Misato. Pero el chico no quería interrumpir, sabía que Asuka jamás era abrazada por Misato, sin importar lo que sucediera, esta era la primera vez.

—Está bien, Misato. Lo siento… de verdad. Pero ya estoy aquí, no tienes por qué llorar de tristeza.

—Estoy feliz, por momentos creí que nunca despertarías, Asuka. —Misato soltó a Asuka con una leve sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas, la joven solo sonrió. Shinji se acercó a ellas y cuando intercambió miradas con Asuka, ambos se encontraron sin saber qué era lo mejor.

Asuka tenía muy presente todo lo que había pasado en su sueño y sabía ahora que no tenía por qué alejar a Shinji y ahora no había miedo de acercársele.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Shinji, idiota. —El joven sonrió, era igual que antes pero ella no lo había dicho con ganas de insultar, lo dijo en un tono divertido.

—También yo, Asuka.

Tiempo después, los pilotos fueron a darse un baño para quitarse el LCL y el olor de este. Asuka estaba feliz por darse un baño, tenía días sin bañarse y fue un alivio no haberse puesto el plug suit, aunque sabía que no se pegaría a su cuerpo, no estaba preparada para ponérselo por ahora. Pensó en qué debió de haberle dicho algo más a Shinji, tal vez debió de abrazarlo pero hubiera sido demasiado repentino.

«Cuando lleguemos al departamento, después de comer, hablaré con él».

Los tres integrantes del departamento regresaron juntos, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados. Misato ya no estaba llorando, estaba feliz y manejó como loca para regresar rápido. Entraron al departamento y Pen-pen salió de su cuarto y giró su cabeza ante los recién llegados.

—Ahora que recuerdo, no le he dado de comer. —Misato dio una carcajada por su irresponsabilidad.

—Como siempre, Misato —dijo Asuka con un poco de reproche—. Espero que por lo menos para mí haya algo de comer, tengo hambre y mucha.

—Es verdad, dormiste mucho tiempo.

—Entonces haré algo de comer, yo ni he desayunado nada.

Shinji se puso manos a la obra, como antes, lo hizo con una sonrisa, ya no se sentía el esclavo de alguien. Misato entró a su cuarto y luego de quitarse la ropa, iría a darse un baño, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día, en serio necesitaba un baño. Asuka se encontró sin saber qué hacer, pero decidió entrar a la cocina, esta vez hablaría con Shinji, no le importaba si Misato les escuchaba o no, era su tutora y no le temía.

—Shinji, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Shinji dejó de buscar ingredientes y se giró a ella—. Asuka…

—Shinji, yo… —Asuka quería llorar ahí mismo por la culpa, pero Shinji lloró primero y la abrazó con rapidez.

—Perdóname, Asuka. Yo debí… yo debí de protegerte, es mi culpa que hayas estado en coma, ¡yo debí de haber hecho algo más! Lo siento.

«Shinji… todo este tiempo has estado preocupado por mí, tú estabas ahí, ¿verdad? Por eso escuché esas canciones cuando estaba en mi sueño, tú nunca me abandonaste». Asuka lo abrazó con fuerza—. Ya te dije que no te disculpes… porque no tienes la culpa, yo soy la única culpable de lo que me pasa. Así que… no te culpes más.

—Pero…

—No. No más. Pero si tuviste la culpa, yo te perdono. —Las lágrimas de Shinji se detuvieron ante esta oración, Asuka estaba calmando su dolor de una manera extraordinaria. Un peso de encima menos y la calma empezaba a aflorar. Asuka derramó unas lágrimas—. Gracias, Shinji… por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Siempre te he molestado y sé que te he hecho sentir mal, no podía decírtelo… tenía miedo de que me lastimaras si me acercaba a ti, sé que eso suena estúpido, pero no… yo era una idiota. —Asuka se alejó un poco de él con lágrimas en los ojos, ella luego agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, Shinji no podía creerlo, ella parecía tan frágil que temía abrazarla por miedo a que se hiciera pedazos—. Sé que no podrás… pero… yo… lo siento mucho.

Lo siguiente impresionó a Asuka más que todo lo que había pasado en su sueño. Shinji tomó sus mejillas y levantó su rostro, le dio una sonrisa cálida y con sus pulgares le limpió las lágrimas y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Asuka se aferró a él y su cabeza quedó en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos. Eso había dicho más que mil palabras y entre ellas, estaba lo que ella quería decirle: "te quiero, Shinji". Pero no era el momento, ella lo sabía. No tenía prisa, los ángeles no la matarían, no lo permitiría y tampoco les dejaría hacerles daño a Shinji o a Rei, o a cualquiera que le importara.

Un día después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Shinji y Asuka regresaron a la escuela y con ellos, también Rei. No les dieron tantos detalles a sus amigos para no hacerlos sentir mal, Asuka tenía en cuenta de que Hikari y los demás no eran de acero y podrían sentirse realmente mal por no haber hecho nada por el simple hecho de no saber. Además, había aprendido que el pasado ya pasó y que lo único que deja es experiencia para usarla en beneficio y no al revés.

La relación entre Asuka y Shinji cambió para bien, ahora no le gritaba a menos que fuera necesario y eso todos lo notaron pero no querían decir mucho porque sabían que la chica de cabello rojo no les perdonaría sus señalamientos de "pareja matrimonial".

* * *

Y otros cambios más, que en ese día que regresó a la escuela, le contó a Kaji muchas cosas en un mensaje de texto por celular.

 _Hola Kaji, te he llamado pero no me contestas, como lo has hecho últimamente. Tal vez estés en algún lugar importante y por eso no me llamas._

 _Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, quisiera decírtelas en persona porque desde que te conocí, te has ganado mi confianza, pero sé que estás ocupado, no sé en qué, espero algún día me lo digas o Misato lo haga por ti._

 _Apareciste en mis sueños y antes de que pienses en cualquier cosa, no fue algo romántico, ya no soy una niña, Kaji. Y ya no tienes por qué preocuparte porque te ame, porque ya no lo hago, quiero a alguien más, y esta vez es en serio. Así que, perdiste tu oportunidad, jajaja._

 _En mis sueños me ayudaste, no sabes de qué te hablo y por eso quiero agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _¿Por qué es tan difícil crecer, Kaji? Antes… siempre creí que era una adulta, quería pensar como tal y quería hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Siempre quise ser la mejor, quería que me mirarás como adulta, pero Kaji, ya crecí. Ahora entiendo cosas que no entendía y me alegro que me hayas visto como una niña, cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado de mí._

 _Ahora por fin te hago caso, ahora estoy intentando hablar con la primera… digo, Rei, es difícil pero, aunque no la conozco mucho, sé que me escucha. Creo que eso es bueno._

 _Ya lo debes de saber pero también destruí al penúltimo ángel, ya solo falta uno más, fui una heroína pero no me importó mucho, aunque luego lo celebré, solo quería salvar a Shinji y a la primera, digo a Rei, créeme que me cuesta decir su nombre, y logré salvarlos. Eso era todo lo que quería._

 _Kaji, ya no tengo miedo, tú sabes de qué hablo, así que si alguna vez te preocupé por eso y por alguna otra cosa, está bien, por primera vez puedo decirlo: todo está bien. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte más, ya sé cuidarme y sé cuidar a otros. Ya no necesito que la gente me mire como la mejor, porque eso no importa._

 _Sé quién soy, Kaji. Pero decírtelo sería tonto, la única que necesita saberlo soy yo._

 _Espero que este mensaje te llegue, en donde quiera que estés, regresa pronto._

 _Te quiere, Asuka._

* * *

 **Y así es como acaba este fic, me alegra haber llegado a los 10 capítulos tal y como "Lúcido" y de haber tenido sus opiniones, espero les haya gustado el fic tanto como a mí.**

 **En la secuela de seguro habrá más amor entre Shinji y Asuka, aunque espero hayan visto lo claro que dejé su relación, en este capítulo se nota bastante, si no se dieron cuenta, lean de nuevo, jajaja.**

 **Bueno, como ya es costumbre, me toca agradecerles cómo se debe a ustedes, mis lectores.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review en esta historia, porque así puedo saber lo que piensa la gente de mi fic y me pueden ayudar a mejorarlo, cada opinión cuenta, y estos son:**

 **Netokastillo.**

 **BlackAuraWolf.**

 **Edge Maverick.**

 **Enightmare.**

 **Gracias a los que pusieron en favoritos a esta historia y a los que la siguieron, incluso sin dejar comentarios, apoyaron a este fic y a mí, de forma silenciosa, y estos son:**

 **Nico2883.**

 **Chrono22.**

 **Ecaro.**

 **Arturor2.**

 **Juanstorresc.**

 **Nico331.**

 **Netokastillo.**

 **BlackAuraWolf.**

 **Edge Maverick.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, países de habla hispana.**

 **Obrigado pela leitura, os países que falam Português.**

 **Thank you for read my fanfic, contries of English language.**

 **Merci pour la lecture, pays de langue française.**

 **Danke fürs Lesen, Deutsch sprechenden Ländern.**

 **Grazie per la lettura, i paesi che parlano italiano.**

 **感謝** **您的閱讀，中國** **-** **母語的國家。**

 **Nota: No sé todos esos idiomas, solo inglés y español, pero usé el traductor de google, para que nadie se sienta excluido, XD. Dije que ahora les daría gracias como se debe.**


End file.
